Time of the Past AU
by EM Vought
Summary: Finished. The sequel to 'Daughter of the House of Black'. Harry and Erin accidentally travel back in time to when their parents are at Hogwarts.
1. 1

A small black wolf loped into the backyard of Four Privet Drive. Her nose rose in the air and she smiled. She smelled Harry…and what a wonderful smell it was. She changed back into her original form and Erin Black stood there in the moonlight. It was such a dark night that no one would see her. She went over to the house and shinnied up the drainpipe. When she reached the window she found Harry had left it partially open so she swung it back and slipped inside. She hopped off the desk and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Harry lay in bed asleep and Erin didn't want to wake him so she just slipped in beside him and drifted off herself.

The door flew open and the light was snapped on. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What now?" Harry, who had been sleeping fitfully, was now rudely awakened by the bright light and Uncle Vernon's yells. He wondered what was going on this time. He was fully awake now and was surprised to notice he had been holding tightly onto something that wasn't his pillow. He was just as shocked as his uncle to find a girl in his bed.

"How dare you bring some filthy little tart into my home? I will stand for this!" Uncle Vernon growled.

"Hey, now that's not fair!" Harry said both seeking to explain himself and defend Erin.

Erin growled. "Harry didn't know I was even here! I am not a filthy little tart! We haven't done anything! So you can just shove off, you great buffoon, before you find out what a witch can do!" Erin couldn't help it; she knew just what buttons to push to make the man really angry. Hadn't she been listening to Harry for the last four years? And besides she didn't like being called a filthy little tart.

Uncle Vernon's face was red and the half-finished threats and insults were barely making it across his lips. "Let's get out of here." Harry said grabbing the girls' hand.

"Fine by me. Anywhere with you and anywhere not near him."

Harry pushed past his uncle and led Erin downstairs. He wasn't worried about his bare feet or the fact he was just wearing sweat pants and tee shirt. Uncle Vernon's shouts and threats echoing after them, along with half the lights in the flat. They had just gotten out the door and were on the stoop when Uncle Vernon's large beefy hand grabbed them back, he had grabbed onto a thin golden chain around Erin's neck, practically choking her in the process.

Harry yelled and lunged for him. "Let her go!" Uncle Vernon let go a little just to stop from being choked himself, by Harry. Erin turned and her face contorted, but not in pain, she had partially changed into the wolf. Uncle Vernon let go of the chain with a yell. And because of how they were struggling the two teenagers fell backward off the stoop. Harry wrapped his arms around Erin and noticed she was looking down. The chain was flying around wildly finally dropping over Harry's head and he too saw what Erin was looking at. The hourglass was turning…

The two landed and found themselves in a green field. It was early morning now and not the middle of the night. Erin lifted herself up and looked around not noticing (or not worried) about the awkward position the two were in. "Oh my goodness…we must have gone back quite a ways. Before your neighborhood was even thought of…do you know when your house was built?"

Harry, noticing a whole lot more than Erin did (or acknowledged), sat both of them up, his arms lingering around her protectively. "No, I hated the place too much to express any interest in it. Besides in that house the first rule was 'Don't ask questions'. How are we going to get back?"

Erin sighed. "I don't know. I have to know exactly when we are…your uncle was turning that time turner like it was going out of style…he didn't do it on purpose, I'm sure, but he did it. Before we think about getting home we have to find out when we are and…well, let's think about that later. First we have to figure out what we are going to do right now."

"Hogwarts." Harry said firmly. "We have to go back to Hogwarts. If we're going to find help it will be there."

Erin nodded. "Ok, we'll go to Hogwarts, how are we going to get there?"

Harry sighed. He knew a lot, but not as much as Erin. Whatever she thought was best he would go along with, he really didn't have much choice in the matter. "I'll do what you say to."

Erin stood and helped Harry up. "Ok, let me think." Then she slapped her forehead. "Oh, how silly of me!" With that she disappeared.

"Erin! That's not funny!" Harry exclaimed and reached out to where she had been a moment before, but he found only air. "Erin! Come on! Where are you?"

"Where am I usually when I am around you?" She asked from behind him. "Oh, come on, you can't tell me you didn't know why I was always dropping things around you." She reappeared.

Harry turned and grabbed onto the black haired girl sending them both to the ground again. "Well, maybe I knew a little." Harry said with a forced smile. "But at the moment you are the only thing I recognize and I would like to keep you in my sight."

"Ok." Erin said. "Hmm…you seem to like getting me into this position."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's the right time for something like that."

"Ok, ok." Erin sighed. "I'll be a good little girl and stay visible."

"Good." He said and then looked down. "Oh…"He blushed.

Erin laughed. "Hey, Harry, I said I didn't mind you on top of me…"

"But in different circumstances." He said as he carefully got off of her.

Erin and Harry discussed what they should do and they decided to walk toward where the center of Little Whinging was in their day. Harry led the way, though it looked a lot different now. When they finally got to a road they managed to flag down a car and the woman inside gave them a ride. She chatted about everything under the sun, but never asked them about where they had been. She wasn't nosey and they immediately liked her for it. She did ask them where they were headed. Harry answered her. "London. Are there any trains running?"

"Yes." The woman said. "I can drop you off at the station, I'm going past it anyway. You can board the 7 AM train, it will take to you right to London."

They both said thanks when they got out. The woman waved to them merrily and wished them a good trip. They didn't know how they were going to pay for the fare, but as it happened luck was with them. Harry happened to recognize a woman that was sitting on a bench with a cat carrier. He wasn't sure how he could approach her though…the woman looked up and smiled at them. "Hello, you kids are out early."

"Yes, we are, Mrs. Figg." Harry said.

She smiled. "I thought I knew you two!" She laughed. "I don't remember your names though. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's quite all right." Harry said. "I'm Harry and this is Erin."

She smiled. "Harry, are you an Evans'? I am sure you are. You must be Lily's brother."

"Yes." Harry said feeling a little bad for lying, but what else could he do?

"Erin…you're a friend of Lily's, aren't you? I am sure I saw you with her during the summer…"

"Yes." Erin nodded also feeling guilty about it.

"What are you two doing out so early and aren't you supposed to be at school?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "We are…the problem is we came all the way to the station and don't have the fare to get to London where we can catch our train back to school."

"Oh, it's quite all right, dears." Mrs. Figg smiled. It was weird to see her about 30 years younger. "I'm going to London myself, poor Mr. Snow isn't feeling well, are you, honey?" She kissed at the white cat in the carrier. "I can go along with you till we get to London. It will be a pleasant ride now. I don't like riding alone." The clock rang. "Come along." She stood and took the cat carrier.

The two followed her and she bought their tickets. They all sat together on the train and had a pleasant chat.

They reached London about two hours later. They said goodbye to Mrs. Figg and headed straight for Diagon Alley. They stopped for a bit to eat and then they did a little sightseeing and bought Harry some shoes. It was good of Mrs. Figg not to comment on Harry's appearance. Harry had kept his feet out of sight as much as he could.

They had lunch and it was about mid-afternoon when they finally used the Floo powder to get to Hogsmeade. They landed in the Three Broomsticks and didn't cause too much stir as they quickly left and headed for the school.


	2. 2

Erin gasped and pulled Harry down behind the bush. "Quiet!" She hissed. It couldn't be…

Harry didn't at all like Erin keeping him from seeing what she was looking at. "Erin! Come on! Let me up!" He managed to get out from under her grip and stood, but quickly ducked down again. "Oh, my goodness! It can't be!"

"It is…" Erin said in awe. "Remus, your dad, my dad and Pettigrew." She practically spit out this last name. "I can't believe, we've gone back to when our parents were at Hogwarts…"

Harry watched in wonder as the four boys walked across the lawn. Sirius, the tallest of the lot, was walking with his arms around his two best friends, his long black hair loose and reaching his shoulders. Beside him Remus was holding a pile of books and looking quite shy and uncertain under his mop of reddish hair, badly in need of a haircut. James Potter looked so reminiscent of his son (or maybe that was Harry was so reminiscent of his father) with unruly black hair and glasses…and behind them came the little blonde butterball that was Peter Pettigrew. "Come on…" He whispered keeping out of sight and following them.

"Harry, this isn't smart!" Erin hissed. "Harry, we should at least take some precautions…being invisible or something…" She knew her pleas fell on deaf ears. When Harry got something in his mind he definitely wasn't easy to stop. "Come on, Harry…hey, where'd they go?"

Harry stopped. "I just saw them a moment ago…they couldn't have just disappeared." What was he saying? Of course they could have. "Umm…we should get out of here."

"Yeah." Erin said turning suddenly…right into someone solid. "What the—?" The girl fell backward into Harry and they both hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you heard me." They looked up to see a pretty redheaded girl with a book in her arms.

"Uh, what?" Harry asked.

"Oh." She just a little confused. "You're not—"

"Oy! Lily!" They looked back and knew they were in some real trouble now. Sirius came into sight with James and Remus just behind him and then Peter did also huffing a long after them. "Hey, who's this yer talking to?"

"I doubt know." Lily said. "I thought he was you." She said to James.

James looked at the two knowing that he didn't know them…but they did look so familiar. Peter weaseled his way in between Sirius and Remus wondering why the two weren't wearing robes. Sirius raised an eyebrow, the girl looked an awful lot like Xenia, but her hair wasn't that dark. "Who are you?"

"Would you believe us if we told you that we are your children from the future?" Erin asked a little desperately and a little because it just popped out.

No one spoke for a minute. They just stared at them and then Sirius burst out laughing, followed by the other boys. Only Lily did not join in, she was looking at them wide-eyed and a little pale. Sirius was speaking now though. "Oh, good one, Xenie!" He said. He took a piece of Erin's long black hair in his fingers twirling it around. "You know you can't fool me."

Erin smiled and leaned in. "I could if I was your daughter and not your future-wife." Then in an undertone: "Besides, how could I know what you really are… Padfoot?"

Sirius' eyes widened as he stepped back from her. "What the—"

"But how could they be here?" James asked trying to ignore Sirius' stunned expression.

"I can think of a few ways." Remus said.

"What are your names?" James asked suspiciously.

"Erin Xenia Black." The girl said and shrugged at Harry. She brought out the time turner from under her shirt. Remus nodded when he saw it.

"I'm Harry James Potter." He said and shrugged back to Erin.

Suddenly another redheaded girl came up. "Hey, guys, what I miss?" She spotted Sirius and Erin standing there. "Sirius Black, if I thought for one moment that you were cheating on me, or even thinking about, you are going to be so low that you would wish you were a Snivellus lackey!"

Sirius' moods went up, and he had quite a few, when he saw and heard the feisty girl. "Who me? Come on, Xenie-love, you know I would never do something like that! I'm hurt you would even accuse me of such a thing!" He backed up as she tried to swat him and ducked behind Remus. "Xenia, please! I swear I wouldn't! Oy! Flower! Tell her!"

"Xenia," Lily laughed. "He's telling the truth."

"All right, I believe you, for now." She said and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

He smiled. "Come on, love, you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"OK." She said smirking a little. Then she turned and really saw Erin and Harry. Her jaw dropped. "Oh, my goodness…I didn't think it was going to really happen…Lily, don't tell me my vision was actually accurate!"

"Ok, I won't." Lily said innocently.

"You saw this?" Remus asked.

"Hello, Remie! Seer!" Xenia tossled the boys' hair, "You won't tell me? Then I know exactly who these two are. Your son and my daughter." She suddenly burst out laughing. "They can't deny it now!" She hung onto Sirius as she laughed and whispered something in his ear. Sirius started to laugh too, practically doubling over with laughter.

"Xenia!" Lily wailed, not at all liking being teased by her best friend and she gave both of them death glares.

James grudgingly admitted to himself that Harry did look like him. Remus was the one who spoke next. "He does have your eyes, Lily." The deadly green eyes now turned on him. "I was just saying!" He said defensively.

"You do have great eyes, Harry." Erin whispered leaning in.

Harry grinned at her and Xenia smiled. "Your son and my daughter! This is great!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Remus did say our parents would be thrilled." She giggled and then faltered. "Oh…uh…" Remus was looking very startled. "You in the future said it when you were here as a teacher…" Erin slapped her hand over her mouth.

Remus nodded. "That makes sense." He knew that even her just saying that much was dangerous. But just knowing that he had a million questions that he knew he couldn't ask.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"You can't ask them." Remus said.

"One little question isn't going to be the end of the world, Moony!" Sirius argued.

Xenia sighed. "You can't ask them. We can't know about our futures." She leaned against him looking pale and tired. "We can't know…" She slumped against him. No one made a move as if this were a natural occurrence.

Sirius took the girl in his arms and kept her up easily, all thoughts of questions disappearing from his mind. He tenderly brushed a flame red curl from her forehead. "Is she ok?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "She's a seer." He reminded. "It happens all the time."

Xenia's eyes suddenly opened…but instead of the brilliant green they were a light gray. "_The dark lord rises…ever he rises gaining power and followers…_"

"Voldemort?" James asked. "Yeah, we know he's gaining in power."

The others shushed him quickly. "_Now the future comes to us and we must look to them…we must learn what we are supposed to become…and learn who we are…we must face our fates and be what we always were meant to be…_" Xenia groaned and closed her eyes again, she brought her hands up and put her palms to her forehead. "Oh! The damn headaches! I hate them! I need to do something to get my mind off this."

"Are you all right?" Sirius whispered. "Do you need to go rest for a while, pet?"

Xenia's brilliant green eyes came into view and Harry recognized that mischievously look on the redheads' face. He glanced over at Erin, who seemed oblivious. She looked at him. "What?" She whispered innocently. Harry shook his head.

Xenia put her arms around Sirius' neck. "Sure, but only if you rest with me."

Sirius grinned. "Don't have to tell me twice."

James cleared his throat. "Ok, guys time to go study."

"Study?" Peter asked. Since when did James have to study?

"Study." James said with emphasis.

"Yes, we should go." Lily said.

"The common room?" Remus asked looking around for approval.

"Yeah." James said. "Let's go…and Sirius!"

"What?" The handsome boy asked with his arm around the smaller girl.

"No making out with Xenia in front of us again!" James warned.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"No one wants to see that!" Peter said nosing his way in between Remus and James. Although he wouldn't mind kissing Xenia, stupid Sirius, why did he have to get her?

Sirius just waved his hand back at them. He and Xenia were already headed for the castle. "Well, it looks like my parents kiss they way we do." Erin grinned. Harry blushed a little but smiled nevertheless. Erin suddenly paused. "Harry, do you remember when Ron said at least James and Dad didn't kiss like us and Dad said he could tell us, but he didn't want to scare us?"

"Unfortunately." Harry looked around making sure no one was hearing their whispers. He didn't think anyone overheard, but he thought he saw Remus shudder a little as the quiet boy walked beside them. They headed for the Gryffindor common room, taking many shortcuts that made Harry smile. He wondered if they had invented the Marauder's Map yet.

The common room was empty and Sirius led Xenia over to a large couch. He let her get comfortable and sweetly took off her shoes. Despite earlier warnings he leaned down and stole a pretty heavy kiss. Xenia laughed and put her arms around the boy kissing him back.

Erin pushed Harry into a chair and sat down in his lap. He was watching Sirius and Xenia, unable to help himself. Sirius was at the moment getting comfortable and saying between kisses that "This is a great way to get your mind off something." Sirius considered himself a great distraction and luckily for him Xenia found this true as well as endearing about him. Harry turned his attention back to Erin who was flipping her legs over the arm of the chair. "This has been some day." The girl said lightly.

Harry nodded. "It certainly has."

Erin glanced over and saw Lily and Remus at a table by the window looking at something. The redheaded girl, that would be Harry's mother, got up and went into the girls' dorm. James and Peter were on the other side of the room, silent and only pretending to do work. It didn't seem like anyone really wanted to talk, yet. Lily emerged and went over to Remus again. She saw something he was looking at and gave him a hug. They knew she wouldn't unless he was upset by something. "Poor Remus." Erin sighed. "How did he get through all those years without anyone to confide in?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "It must have been truly awful for him to suffer like that in silence."

Erin nodded. "Harry…" She looked at him and swallowed.

"What?" He asked drawing her nearer to him.

"Promise me that no matter what happens between us that we'll never be alone, that we'll always be there for each other…"

Harry nodded. "I promise, Erin, you'll never be alone."

They were silent for a few moments. "Harry, I still don't understand why your uncle even came into your room…" Erin looked at him puzzled. "I mean it's not like anything was going on."

The boy sighed. "Usually, nothing ever goes on in that house. He just bursts in at all hours because he thinks he heard something or saw a light or got a feeling. Usually he just makes himself think he heard something so he has an excuse to come in. I think he's afraid of what I could do."

Erin nodded sighing and then grinned. "I wonder what would have happened if we had been—" She paused knowing that the subject would just make Harry all the more embarrassed. "Harry, I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. He kissed back letting her know that he was there for her. It was only a moment later, though, that she drew back and looked away. "What is it?" He asked.

"Your dad…he keeps staring at us…not like the others. I am getting this really weird vibe from him." Harry turned slightly in the chair and saw that his dad was looking at them, or was, he turned away when Harry looked at him. Erin rubbed her shoulder unconsciously. "Something is wrong…"

"Do you want me to say something?" He asked.

"No." Erin shook her head. "You know that my feelings aren't anything to worry about. I'm usually wrong." She was lying through her teeth and Harry knew it.

The boy nodded, though they both knew he was smarter than that. He knew that if Erin's feelings persisted he would have to say or do something. At the moment all he could do was rub her shoulder for her. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah." Erin leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and he put his arms around her tightly.

"Sirius! I said no!" Xenia was laughing and pushing Sirius away from her.

Sirius loomed over the girl grinning slyly. He went back down kissing and nipping at the girls' ear and neck. Xenia's protests and laughing soon grew into the background noise.

"Well, I definitely have to be their daughter. Those genes are just too dominant to ignore." Erin smiled and murmured a little closing her eyes. Harry smiled as he leaned his head against hers. He was the last one to deny what Erin said. He just loved being this close to her, he didn't care where they were, just being this close to her made him think nothing could happen, nothing bad anyways. "You know Harry, you could be a little more like dad, at least in the romance department."

Harry blushed. "It takes all kinds to make up the world. If we were all the same it would be boring…" He glanced at the two on the couch. "Or way over populated."

"Oh come on." Erin laughed. "I am sure they haven't slept together, yet."

"Yet." Harry repeated for emphasis.

The bells rang signaling the end of classes. James looked up surprised. "It can't be!"

He looked at his watch and saw that yes the time was right. Lily stood up swallowing. "What are we going to do?" There was no way they could explain away two new students no matter how much they looked like other people.

"No worries." Erin said holding up her hand and then she wasn't there, a moment later Harry also disappeared. James blinked and his mouth was slightly agape, that was really advanced magic.

A moment later the horde of Gryffindor's descended upon them. No one appeared to even notice Sirius and Xenia, and James was giving anyone death looks if they even went near the apparently empty chair. Lily and Remus went back to studying.


	3. 3

A moment later the horde of Gryffindor's descended upon them. No one appeared to even notice Sirius and Xenia, and James was giving anyone death looks if they even went near the apparently empty chair. Lily and Remus went back to studying.

Erin, being Erin, couldn't just sit there and be bored. "Harry, let's go do something."

"What?" He whispered back acutely aware of the sound in her voice. That usually meant she was up to something…and sometimes she had good ideas…other times, well he couldn't really blame her, he had his own share of stupid ideas.

"Well, we can go see if anyone wants to go for a stroll and talk…" Then she ran a finger along his arm. "Or we could go down to the beach like we did a couple of weeks ago…" Her tone was very suggestive and Harry had a very hard time convincing himself that it wasn't the best idea in the world…

"As good as that idea sounds…" And it really sounded good. "I don't think that should be our first priority right now." Not that he knew what should be…but if they got started kissing there was no telling when they would stop.

"Ok." Erin said pretending to be a bit hurt. "I'll go talk to Remus and see if he wants to." She stole a heated kiss from Harry first. He had no idea how she knew where his lips were, being invisible, but she did. And he definitely wasn't complaining…except maybe the kiss was so short…Harry had to stop himself from thinking anymore on the subject.

Erin got up and made her way carefully across the common room to where Remus was sitting. She knew she couldn't sneak up on him because of his acute sense of smell and hearing. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He said back smiling a little as he pulled his book over the calendar he had been looking at.

"Werewolves?" Erin smirked as she saw what was on the page. "I don't think you need to worry about that."

He turned the page as if that would stop the innocent subject. "It's pretty crowded in here, I think I'll go out for a bit of fresh air."

"Mind if we join you?" Erin asked with a tone that meant 'we're coming whether you like it or not'.

"Sure." Remus said like there was never any saying no. In truth the boy had a hard time saying no, that was how James and Sirius talked him into so many stupid and reckless ideas. They walked across the common room and Erin slapped Harry's knee as they went by.

Harry quickly got up and found Erin's hand as Remus led the way out of the common room and out of the castle. Erin stretched and breathed in the cool evening air. "Ohhh, it's the perfect night for a run." Her and Harry became visible. Erin was stretching and looking like she was enjoying herself. They walked along quietly for a while. Remus looked so depressed and well, not like the Remus they knew. Their Remus was laid back and confident and in truth most of the girls in their class had developed crushes on him because he was the way he was…but this Remus was quiet, withdrawn and shy. "You know, Remus, we love you and everything you are."

Remus looked up surprised and her tone implied she knew. "You know? Did I tell you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Erin knew way before I ever did…but it was never a big deal with us."

Erin grinned. "You're my godfather, how could I not know?" She decided that telling him that much wasn't giving anything away.

"You're family." Harry said. "Or as close as we can be."

Remus nodded accepting their explanations. Erin looked at him trying to see his face, but he was looking down again. "It's almost the full moon, isn't it?" Remus nodded. "So that's why you're so depressed. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I go along with you? We always have such fun during the full moons."

Remus nodded about why he was so depressed, but sighed. "I don't think fun and full moon go together in the same sentence. And what if I hurt you?" He was actually feeling a little glimmer of hope, since she obviously wanted to go with him, but he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

Erin laughed. "Oh, of course, I didn't tell you. I'm an Animagus, a wolf, so of course you won't hurt me. Werewolves are only dangerous to humans." She said that for Harry's benefit. "We always romp around during the full moons and you always say you remember everything better with others around you."

Remus bit his lip thinking it over. He never remembered anything while he was a werewolf. He just knew he was tired and sore and often covered in scratches and bites. But if what Erin was saying was true then… "I'd like that."

"Great." Erin said. "We're gonna have a lot of fun. Just wait and see."

"The only one I've told is Lily…" Remus smiled a little. "She understands…"

Harry smiled as he remembered what Remus had said about his mom being there at a time when no one else was. "We're here." He said. "We're not going anywhere, at least not in the way we feel."

Erin was looking at Remus again. "You know you're not like the man we know."

He looked a little startled. "Well, I guess everyone changes some…"

"The man we know is laid back and confident and you look like a stiff wind could knock you over." Erin sighed. "You become one of the best wizards in the world, Remus. All of you do…"

"Really?" Remus asked. Sirius was always telling him that and then he would tell him he needed to toughen up. If Erin said they would then he guessed Sirius was right.

"Absolutely." Harry said. "I know that you've taught me so much, really advanced magic, that well…not a lot of wizards can do."

"I'm glad." Remus said. "That we're so close. That we're family…ah…well, that we will be someday." He wanted to ask so many questions, but knew that he mustn't. "We must be fighting Voldemort, I imagine."

Erin's eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness…Remus, excuse us for a moment. Harry…" Erin dragged the startled boy a little ways off. Remus just nodded and sat down.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I know why we're here! I really know why we're here!" She said excitedly.

"Why?" Harry asked eagerly.

"To help our parents become who they were meant to be! It's pretty obvious none of them are really like we know them…or have heard about them…I know it's why we're here, Harry!"

Harry thought this over in his mind. "Are you sure?" He wasn't saying she was wrong he just didn't see it from all angles.

"Yes." Erin nodded. "Remus told me that everything seemed to happen to them at the _end of their third year_! Remus told his friends about being a werewolf and they all were all trying to be Animagus, those that weren't already. It's also when they began to grow up and accept responsibility! He told me all about it! He just left out a few details. And…oh, I'm going to kill him! I am going to kill him!"

"Because he didn't tell you?" Harry grinned.

"Definitely." Then she grinned. "We'd better get back before he decides we were just a dream."

"Yeah." Harry said taking her hand in his and they went back to where Remus was sitting.

"Hey." Erin sat down next to the boy and Harry sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said looking out into the sunset.

"Remus, is the reason you haven't told Dad and the rest about your condition that you feel like they won't want to be around you anymore?" Erin asked.

Remus nodded. "I'm a werewolf, an awkward and potentially deadly friend to have around."

She sighed. "You know Remus everyone has something about them they would like to keep secret, that they don't want anyone to know. I remember when I told Harry my secret, I thought he would hate me forever."

Remus looked at Harry. Harry grinned. "I don't hate her."

Remus chuckled, between the two of them that was pretty obvious. Erin leaned back against Harry and he put his arms around her. "You two seem to know me pretty well."

"Well, we know you better than we do our parents." Erin swallowed and tried to hold back her tears but then she turned burying her face in Harry's shirt, crying. Harry put his arms more tightly around her and stroked her ebony hair.

"Oh, please don't cry." Remus said. It just broke his heart to see her like that. "Was it something I said?"

"Not exactly." Harry shook his head. He kissed the top of her head trying to soothe her and rubbed her back.

Erin hiccupped as she tried to stop crying. "No, it's ok…" She dried her tears, but didn't move from Harry's embrace. "It's just that we really don't know our parents…"

"Well, maybe now you can." Remus said. "And when you get back maybe it won't be so bad."

Erin nodded. "Perhaps…" She took a deep breath and then looked over at Remus. "Hey, do you know a student named Eugenia Mulflower?"

"Uh…yes…I…uh…" Remus grew bright red. "Hey! I don't think this time warp is very fair!" They probably knew tons of things he didn't know…but he couldn't imagine telling either of them about Genie. For once Remus' face wasn't sad and Harry and Erin giggled to see him so fiery. "How do you know about her?"

Erin laughed. "I'm a Legilimenist."

Remus slapped his forehead. "Of course, I had to have a goddaughter that could see my memories."

Harry grinned and shook his head…although he wondered just how much Erin knew about him and what he thought…well she did say she blocked her friends, sometimes something got out, but not usually. Erin suddenly stopped laughing. "Well, unless someone else has a nose that size I think we're in for some very unwelcome company."

Remus groaned. He knew just who the girl was talking about. He didn't need to turn to see that Snivellus was coming right for them. "Why can't that slimy git just leave us alone? It's not like he doesn't have something better to do."

"Oh, I have wanted to punch him out since first day of classes…or really go postal with my wand." Erin looked around noticing the boys were looking at her. "What? You can have your turns too."

Harry laughed. "I'll have just as much fun watching you beat the snot out of him as doing it myself."

"Go for it." Remus said. "The bloody git deserves what he gets."

"Yes!" Erin said sitting up.

By this time Snape had gotten to them, he hadn't changed much since he was 13 or 14. The same greasy black hair and hook nose. Even those beady little devil eyes were the same. "Well, well, what have we got here?" He sneered. "Where are yer friends, Loony? They can stand up for themselves, they know how to fight! Yer nothing but a coward, just a no good mud-blooded coward."

Remus went pink from his neck to his hair. "Shut up, Severus."

"Now?" Erin asked. "He has no right to insult you like that."

Snape looked down at Harry and Erin, he didn't know who they were and frankly he didn't care. Harry shrugged. "Now's a good time as ever."

"He's all yours." Remus said.

"Yes!" Erin practically leapt on the unfortunate (but greatly deserving) boy, her fists smashing into his face and chest.

Immediately Snape began to scream. "Get her off me! Get the wild bitch off me!" How right he was about Erin being a wild bitch.

Remus and Harry were laughing their heads off, but after a while they decided they should get Erin off him since it would do no one any good if Snape was beaten to a bloody pulp. They both took an arm and dragged her off. "Ah man…" She whined.

"Just savor the sweet smell of victory." Remus suggested as Snape tore off toward the castle. He was so fast he might have been summoned there by the 'Acchio' spell. "That was great!" He said.

Erin laughed and kissed both Harry and Remus on their cheeks, though she lingered on Harry's a bit longer. "That _was_ great." She said happily.

"I can't wait to tell Sirius! He's gonna flip!" They headed back to the castle.

"That I beat up Snape or that you received your first kiss from a girl?" Erin said teasing him and grinning.

Remus went bright red. "I…uh…" Why did she have to be so blunt? Of course she was a Black. Harry laughed at the way Remus was acting.


	4. 4

They got back to the common room without much further ado. No one else was there; they were all off at dinner. James and Lily were on totally different sides of the room and Sirius and Xenia were still on the couch, they were sitting up and talking now, though. "Well, should you tell them the news or shall I?" Erin asked.

Remus grinned. "Erin here just beat up Snivellus good."

"Really?" Sirius asked his interest perked.

"Really." Erin grinned.

"I've never seen the bloody idiot run so fast and crying like a little girl." Remus said looking like the memory was the best thing he had.

"Mostly cursing the 'wild bitch'." Erin laughed.

"Well if I had a hat it would certainly be off to you, darling." Sirius said.

"Thanks." Erin said. "But with parents like you how could I have turned out any differently?"

"Yeah, Sirius, how could she of?" Xenia winked and then she looked at Harry. "If she's our daughter…"

Erin blushed. "I didn't mean like that!"

Harry more than blushed, he went practically scarlet. "Hey, uh…she didn't…"

"Oh, relax." Sirius said grinning and flopping back on the couch like a dog. "Like we care."

"I can see that." Erin said. "And when I get home you are getting an earful, Dad."

"Siri's in trouble! Siri's in trouble!" Xenia teased lightly.

"Ah, hell," Sirius said unconcerned. "I'm always in trouble."

"You won't be so happy when she gets done with you." Harry said.

"Definitely not, even if I do have to send it in a Howler."

Sirius just laughed. James however was looking very perturbed about something. "I'm surprised at you, Sirius."

"Huh, why?" The tall young man didn't look at him; he wasn't even concerned that someone was talking to him.

"I have never seen you accept something like this so easily. I would think you would need some sort of proof." James stood there and eyed Harry and Erin suspiciously.

Sirius sat up and narrowed his eyes. James may have been his best friend, but sometimes that boy had a real stick up his ass. "I've had my proof, Potter." No one else could have known about him being an Animagus…but all he said was, "And Xenia's visions told her they were coming and all."

James rolled his eyes. "I think we need more proof than an amateur seers' word on it."

Sirius growled and Xenia looked about ready to cry. "Potter, unless you want a thrashing I would suggest you stop right there."

James ignored him. "I propose a test, we will each ask a question and then we will see if they are truly our children. If they are who they say they are, they will know the answers."

"That sounds fair." Lily said.

Remus didn't know about all this. He knew that they didn't know their parents well and he had some ideas of why that was. He didn't want to say anything, but it seemed to him something was going to happen, something terrible and Harry and Erin weren't going to be able to know them. He knew they were who they said they were. How else could they have known? "Remus?"

The boy looked up. "From our talk I know they are who they say they are."

"Sirius?" James asked.

"I know she's my daughter." He said not at all liking what James was doing. "She already proved it to me."

"Lily?"

The girl looked at them and bit her lip. "What's my sisters' name?"

"Petunia." Harry said without even thinking, but he did stifle a sigh of relief.

Lily nodded. "That's right."

James nodded. "Xenia?"

The other girl was stilling looking rather like she might cry. "What's my middle name?"

"Celestina." Erin answered. She only knew that because she had seen her adoption papers. They weren't signed, of course, but Remus had all her legal work and the papers had shown her parents full names and Remus', oh Hermione was going to be jealous! She had tried to figure out Remus' middle name all year.

"That's right." She whispered.

James thought a moment. "What does the term 'Marauder' represent?"

"It is the name of your group." Erin started. "You are the Marauder's and your names are Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. Now if you'd like me to go into why you have those names, I can."

"What about you?" James asked Harry.

"Marauder can also represent the map you made of Hogwarts and the grounds." Harry said amazed what Erin did know. He thought he shouldn't be though.

James scowled. "Fine." He shrugged and went back to his table.

"I think he believes you now." Sirius said looking smug.

"Ah, who wouldn't?" Erin sat down next to her dad. "Who could resist such a face?"

Xenia leaned over and patted Erin's cheek. "Your dear old Dad, I am sure, can't resist you. You must get everything your heart desires."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Erin laughed. "But I know you guys love me."

"Of course we do, pet." Sirius smiled and put an arm around his daughter. He was a little surprised that after only about two hours he could love someone the way he did Erin. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was his daughter. He had helped to create her. And it did give him hope that Xenia would stop saying no.

Erin suddenly burst out laughing. "I was right, Harry!"

"About what?" the boy asked from his chair.

"They haven't had sex yet."

James and Lily both turned to stare at Erin and Remus turned bright red. He certainly did not want to hear anything about anyone's love life. Sirius and Xenia were also looking at Erin, but they looked amused instead of startled. "And how do you know that, love?"

Erin grinned guiltily at her dad. "Ummm…"

"She's a Legilimenist." Remus supplied. "She can see memories and hear thoughts that are in your head."

"Oh." Sirius said. "I'm liking this better all the time. Anything else you can do, pet?"

"Yes." Erin said and whispered in his ear.

Sirius mouth dropped and then he jumped up. "Yes! Yes! James! There is no doubt! She's definitely my daughter!"

James raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

"Because she's an Animagus! Just like I…am…" Sirius suddenly stopped. "Uh…"

Xenia and Lily both looked at him quite surprised. Sirius sat down again and pretended to be innocent. "So, how are we going to arrange this tonight? Harry can sleep in our room, that's not a problem since we have the dorm room to ourselves…"

"You're a _what_?" Xenia yelled at him.

Sirius swallowed, but still tried to get himself out of the immense trouble he was now in. "Maybe Erin can be invisible and sleep in your dorm that way, Lily."

"Sirius Black! You've kept this from me!" He was whacked upside the head.

"OW!" He said. "Xenia, I'm sorry! We swore to keep it a secret! Please! I didn't mean to keep it from you! But I had my friends and our vow to consider!"

"Did you ever tell her about you and James kissing?" Erin suddenly asked. Hey, she was curious.

Sirius' head whipped around and his mouth was agape. "Oh, shi—" He jumped up and Xenia was right behind him.

"What else haven't you told me?" The small redhead yelled hitting him and chasing him around the common room.

Lily was staring at James looking quite shocked. James rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think!" He yelled over Xenia. "Which one of us told you about that?" He asked Erin.

Erin and Harry both just pointed to Sirius, who was under heavy attack at the moment. Remus sighed. "That is something I could have kept out of my mind. Well, you did mention it earlier, but I don't want to think about it."

"Well, I was just curious." Erin said. "Because he said it when our friend Ron said he was sure that James and Dad didn't kiss like Harry and I do…and Dad said he could tell us, but he didn't want to frighten us."

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius!" He thought it bizarre he was annoyed with his friend for something he hadn't even done yet, but still! It definitely wasn't what everyone was thinking.

Sirius was ducking behind a chair and Xenia was hot on his heels hitting him with a tidy spell from her wand. "Get back here, Sirius Black! We are going to have a nice long talk about you keeping things from me!"

"If I stop I know we won't be talking!" He called back. "You'll be beating the crap out of me!"


	5. 5

It wasn't quite dawn...and Erin was up and watching out of the window in the Gryffindor common room. Everything seemed so different...and she wanted the others to wake up so they could go down to breakfast or get down to business. She sighed as she heard someone come out of the dormitories.

"Mornin', Luv" Sirius said as he walked over to where Erin was looking out the window. Lively eyes stared out from under his mop of long dark hair. "Did you sleep?" He asked.

Erin shrugged. "Not really, Dad." She admitted. "But that isn't so unusual. Sleep and I haven't been the best of friends in my life. Most times it seemed I spent more time cleaning..." She stopped. "Never mind. How did you sleep?"

The black haired boy shrugged a little. "After I got my mind to settle I slept just fine." He said. Most of the time he seemed to have too much energy to sleep.

Erin nodded. "Dad...when did you know you were in love with Mum?" She wanted so desperately to learn about her parents and who they were. She had known her father just so briefly and she didn't know anything about her mum.

He looked over at her. He was really going to have to get used to this whole "dad" thing. He smiled widely. "Ever since the first time I saw her...well I s'pose I didn't know then, but I do now." He said thoughtfully, looking out the window. "Ever since the first time I saw her I think I knew I wanted her."

Erin smiled. "Yeah, you told me that you loved us more than your own life." She mused. "When were you able to become an Animagus? About the same time I was?"

He smiled back at her. "I don't know." Sirius said. "When did you become one?"

Erin thought back. "Well, I probably could have the Christmas of my first year, but it wasn't until the end of that year that I was able to become the wolf...it has helped a lot I can tell you." She grinned.

He grinned too, knowing just what she meant. "Well, yeah I'd say around the same time as you."

The black haired girl smiled at her dad. "Truthfully, I am surprised you were able to sleep at all with Remus. He snores so loud that I have to stuff pillows over his face to get any sleep at night." She shook her head. "It's a lot easy with Harry, he barely makes any sound at all. But I guess you're probably used to it by now."

"Ah, Remus ain't so bad. Probably just got worse when he got old." Sirius said. "Harry's like James by the sounds...You gotta check the bloke just to make sure he's still breathin' he's so quiet." He shrugged.

"You better believe it." She grinned and laughed. Then she took his arm and checked under the sleeve of his t-shirt. "I knew it." She rolled her eyes. "When did you get that tattoo?" She said referring to his initials on his shoulder. Remus had told her about the tattoo when she had thought about getting one. He told her to ask her dad and he said no. Well, now she was when she got back. Man, that Howler was going to be 10 minutes long.

Sirius grinned proudly displaying the tattoo. "Over the summer. Pretty nice, eh?"

"Yeah, what did your parents think? Or did you do it purposefully to make them mad?" She asked.

His 1000-watt grin dimmed down to about 40 and then flickered out. He retracted his arm from her hold, not roughly, but he still pulled away, obviously a sore spot for him. "They wouldn't know nothin' 'bout it." He said, looking back outside. "I don't live there anymore."

Erin put her hand to his shoulder. "I understand and I'm sorry for bringing it up." She was sorry, but she was wrestling with herself for wanting to know about him and his life.

He shrugged suddenly like it didn't matter. "Not your fault. We just saw things differently, is all. They didn't like it so...they sort of threw me out."

She paused, she wanted to hug him, but she wasn't sure how he would take it. She turned away from him and looked back outside. The sun was rising. "Well, it looks like it would be a great day for a run. Do you want to go out tonight? I've been wanting to change for a while now..."

The smile returned like it had never left at all. "You and me both. Of course I bloody want to go! I run almost every single night possible."

"I know what you mean." She smiled. "There's nothing like changing and running under the full moon, I know Remus and I—" She swallowed. "Uh...talk about it a lot. It would be nice if Harry was an Animagus, but I didn't exactly tell him what I was doing when I became one. Actually at the moment skipping out right now and sneaking into the forest sounds good." She sighed. "Does James usually go?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's usually just me. Pettigrew's too scared to go out that far and James only does once in awhile. Be kinda nice having someone to run with. I dunno why Remus never wanted to become one. Well I do...He's Remus..." He laughed lightly.

Erin blushed. Oh, she hated keeping it back from him. "Yeah, and he usually has to go home because his mum is sick." I said. "Ok, I know Harry likes to sleep in, but does everyone else too?" She asked. "I don't understand about people sleeping in. Of course I also don't understand about girls eating very little at a meal, but that's probably because I have a high metabolism and need the nutrients. I know I get that from you. Remus says you never stop eating. Of course he also says that you and mum can't keep your hands off each other. And from what I saw yesterday that was very true." She grinned.

"I'm a fast kinda guy." Sirius said shamelessly, even winking to make the point. "What can I say?" He said chuckling. "What else did he say about me? Ya know I wouldn't have a reputation if it weren't for him. Has nothin' better to talk about besides his studies." He wasn't complaining. He knew Remus looked up to his best friend and Sirius admired the boy just as much in return.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you, Dad. And believe me your reputation stays with you your entire life. You are always known as a 'bad boy'." Well technically she wasn't lying. Her father was thought to be pretty bad. Although knowing that should make him pretty happy. "Well, he won't tell me about that kiss between you and James...how 'bout it?" She looked at him curiously.

He kind of liked the sound of that. Always being the 'bad boy'. Sirius chuckled. "Drunken shenanigans. There is no story." He said laughing. "James is a far different person when he has some liquid courage in him."

"Sounds like it." Erin laughed. "Although aren't you a bit too young to drink?" Erin blushed though thinking about her own little time drinking. "Hmm…maybe we shouldn't discuss getting drunk..."

"Don't you know by now I'm a bad influence on everybody?" He laughed. "I smoke too, but I try not to when I'm here...doesn't go over so well."

"Not surprised." Erin said. "Well, you might as well know, I got drunk this past year at school. Harry and I were having some trouble. Man, Remus laid into me like I was you. Technically I am not sure he saw much of a difference at that moment. He kept asking me if I wanted to end up like you." Erin grinned. "I was thinking that it wasn't that bad a thing to be like you." She hit his shoulder.

"There are worse people to be like." Sirius said laughing. "So what's Remus like all grown up, eh? Is he stodgier than he is now?"

Erin thought a moment. "Remus is probably one of the best wizards I know, one of the greatest in the world. He's just so gentle and laid back and he exudes this aura of confidence. He's very sure of himself and he likes who he is. He may not be the richest guy in the world...he can't keep a job that long...but he's great. I just love him death. He's a great godfather—uh, whoops...ah well." She paused. "Yeah, he's one of the best people I know."

Sirius had a genuinely happy look on his young roguish face. "Good. That means all his hours reading and studying isn't going to be wasted." He said. "He deserves to be happy. Godfather part I could've told ya myself...Knowing I have a kid of my own. Who else would I make godfather?" He said smiling.

"Uh, James maybe? Because your Harry's godfather." Erin said. "But, yeah, Remus is the best, like a second father really. He really cares about me and wants me to be happy. He's really been a lifesaver in my life with...well, a lot of difficulties that have happened. I am really happy though, this means I get to know you guys...what you're like now. I couldn't imagine anything better." She leaned forward and hugged him and then quickly sat back. "Sorry."

"Ah, don't be sorry." He said waving her off about it.

Erin grinned and hugged him again, this time tighter. It seemed like an eternity since he had hugged her that night...even though it was in reality only about a month. It felt good to be close to him and she missed him. She knew that he wasn't technically the same person, but he was her dad and she loved him. She didn't know when she was going to really be with him again.

Sirius didn't know how to react as he was hugged a second time, at first his arms remained in the air a little, not sure if he should hug her back, but then after awhile he returned the hug. Smiling a little of his own.

They just stood like that until they heard others starting to come down. They parted though Erin would never forget it as long as she lived.


	6. 6

It was just past 7 and the sun would be going down soon. Erin hadn't known it was the full moon when she had asked her dad about going out into the moonlight for a run. She found him coming out of the Great Hall with Xenia. As she was invisible no one else saw her but she put a hand to his shoulder so not to startle him.

"I'll see you later?" Sirius said, smiling at Xenia, coming off as though nothing was out of the ordinary. He leaned in and gave her a good kiss.

The redhead smiled and kissed him back soundly. "Yeah, there's something I need to talk to you about..." She whispered. "It can wait though." She walked on but looked back and blew him a kiss.

Sirius had a dumb-love kind of grin on his face. "She's so bloody perfect." He said happily.

Erin chuckled shaking her head. She knew exactly what her mother was going to talk to him about and it would just put him at even higher opinion of himself so she wasn't going to tell him. "Hey, Dad, something came up...I need to meet you out there. Do you know where that big tree is with the branch that is shaped like a curl?" She hit her dad a little to get him out of his reveille.

"Huh...yeah…I know the one. Why? What's going on?"

Erin knew that Remus was going to hate her...but what could she do? She had promised both of them...so she just would spend some time with both..."Uh...nothing... really to concern yourself with. I just...uh...promised...someone that I would...uh...see them...and I...uh...can't break my promise. So I will see you out there a little past moontime." Oh, how was she going to pull this off?

Sirius shrugged casually. "If you wanted to go off and snog Harry it's no skin off my back." He teased not knowing if that was her real reason or not, but he didn't care. "I'll meet you out there." He said smiling

She hit him in the shoulder. "I was not going to go off and snog Harry." She told him. "He's having a nice conversation with his mum at the moment." She hit him again for good measure. "I'll see you there."

Erin became visible when she was out of the castle unaware that someone was watching her. She knew that Remus had already been taken to the Whomping Willow to change and Madame Pomfrey had already gone back into the castle. So she thought she was all right. She made her way there unconcerned. She didn't really like being invisible, especially at night. It gave her the willies. She didn't know why but it did. She took out her wand and stopped the swaying branches of the tree.

The one watching remained back out of the way and hidden as he watched Erin still the willow's dangerous branches with her magic. Not too far from the tree a boy sat hunched over on the ground. Remus looked up, nervously at the sky as the world darkened with each passing minute. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He jumped a little when he heard Erin approaching, but tried to relax a little as he turned back to the sky. "I didn't think you would come...In fact I was kind of hoping you might forget the whole thing..." He said, not knowing they were being watched either. He was too nervous.

Erin laughed. "Don't worry everything will be fine." She kneeled down next to him and hugged him. "I've done this so many times...I know it's hard for you. Don't worry about it." She hugged him again trying to put him at ease.

Remus didn't turn down the hugging even though part of him thought Erin was quite mad and should be a million miles away from him no matter what she said, Animagus or not, although it was sort of nice, not to be out here all by himself for once. "Yeah, I just...What if I hurt you?"

"You won't." She whispered. "Don't worry, we've done this before, when you're older, believe me we always have a lot of fun..." She grinned.

Remus nodded nervously, trying to just be calmer about it like her. He had run before with her when he is older so he shouldn't be afraid to now. And the tenser he was the more it was going to hurt when the changes began..."Right...fun." He smiled nervously. "This is going to be fun..." He sounded so unconvinced. "You're really sure about this?" He asked. But his eyes went to something behind her back and he was nervous for a whole new reason! "Sirius! Wha...What are you doin' all the way out here?" He asked, looking white as a sheet.


	7. 7

The silent spectator walked out into the open, a slight smile on his face. "So it wasn't off to snog Harry, was it?" he teased the girl before looking to his jittery friend. "What you doing out here, Remus?" he asked the other boy.

"I...um...I..." Remus cringed a little, but it was from a sudden pain in his stomach, like a twisting off his insides. The moon would be out soon he could feel it. "Sirius, you shouldn't be out here." Remus groaned.

Sirius tilted his head at them both. "Oy...What's wrong with you...?"

Erin stood up and backed away from Remus. "Dad, we have to change! Now!" She said looking at him a little fearfully.

Sirius looked at her like she was batty. "Yeah, yeah after I find out what the hell's going on here..." He said suspiciously, walking towards the boy on the ground. "What's the matter, Remus? Why are you out here with Erin, mate? You look like hell..."

Remus cringed miserably away from his friend. "You have to go! Get away from me!" He snapped, sweat pouring down his face.

Sirius scowled. "Not bloody likely!"

"GO! Get away!" Remus pleaded before he spasmed and hunched over on the ground. Sirius withdrew his hand seeing the sickly green color that was coming over his friend's normally friendly blue eyes.

Erin pulled her dad away from Remus. "Dad...listen to me. We have to change or we'll be killed!"

Sirius looked disbelievingly from her down to the shivering boy on the ground. "Why didn't you tell someone?" He shouted angrily at his sickly friend, having figured out what was going on. He looked at Erin. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't I know about this?" He accused as moonlight began to wash over the hillside.

"Dad! He thinks you'll all desert him now that you've found out! You're the only friends he's ever had! The only people that have ever accepted him...NOW CHANGE!" She morphed into the wolf then. She would continue the conversation when he changed.

Sirius stood there for a moment, angry and dumbstruck as the uniform Remus wore began to tear down the back where his spine painfully protruded, the bones shifting and changing. Even worse was listening to the boys agonized moans and cries as it happened, a shy voice turning into growls and whines. Sirius didn't let himself be mesmerized any longer taking that moment to shift into the form of a shaggy black dog. He took a few steps back and watched still mesmerized, disgusted, worried, angry...He didn't know what to think of what he was seeing.

It wasn't long before Remus changed completely and lay there exhausted. Erin trotted over to him and nudged him with her nose. "Remus? Remus, come on." She laid down next to him nuzzling him. She knew he was in there somewhere; she just had to remind him of it. "Come on, Remi, it's time to play..."

The black dog cautiously joined her, standing off a little watching her nuzzle the panting, exhausted lump that occupied the space his friend had just minutes ago. "You're mad! He'll tear your face off!" The dog's ears flatted to the back of his head. "Werewolves don't know friend from foe."

Erin turned and growled at her dad. "Werewolves are no threat to animals, Dad! Only to humans! Don't you know anything?" She was a little pissed at her dad at the moment. "And when Remus is around us his mind becomes more human and less wolf when he is like this! He won't hurt me."

"Alright!" He growled a little back. "This is a little new for me..." He felt a little defensive, it was weird enough having your future daughter pay you a visit and then find out your best friend was hiding a very dangerous secret from you, the guy that knew everything about him. The werewolf whined and huffed softly, trying to regain its energy after such a painful ordeal. It…he was smaller than Sirius thought he would be, but maybe that was because Remus was still kind of on the shrimpy side. The thought made him smile inside. Finally the werewolf raised its head slowly, sniffing the air weakly, blinking large eyes that were definitely not Remus'. Sirius raised his tail cautiously like he was about to wag it, his head tilting to one side before the wolf began growling and would you believe it…it sent a shiver down his spine? The fur along his spine stood on end.

"Remus!" Erin said sharply reprimanding the little werewolf, who was still very much a cub. She nipped his nose precisely and stood over him. "Stop that right now, you bad puppy!"

The wolf looked startled and confused at the nipping, it was comical. "Oy! That is definitely him." Sirius's tongue lolled out of one side of his mouth as he sat down on his haunches.

The wolf blinked again and growled, but then he stopped and just stayed like that for a moment. Then very slowly it seemed like she had gotten through to the boy inside. "Erin?" He was still very much a cub indeed…He wasn't even quite the size of Erin yet, just barely matching the size of the black dog beside her.

"Rise and Shine, Moony." Sirius's tail thumped off the grass.

Erin licked his nose. "You know it's me. Who else would be brash enough to act like an alpha with a werewolf?" She laughed and nuzzled him again.

Remus pulled himself up to his feet, whining softly though he seemed very peaceful besides. "You're the first I know of…" He looked from Erin to Sirius. "You didn't run away..." He sounded confused.

"I'm too dumb to run away from trouble." Sirius rose to his feet. "You ok?"

Remus stepped cautiously on long spindly legs. "I think so...it still aches something awful...The morning's gonna be worse."

"Don't worry." Erin said. "We don't have to think about the morning. Let's just think about the night and the wondrous adventure ahead of us..." She nipped at both boys playfully prancing around so excited she couldn't contain herself.

Her excitement was contagious. Sirius barked and hopped around like a pup. "I'll say...finally got somebody worth running with." He yipped and ran a circle around Erin and then around Remus bumping shoulders with the werewolf.

Remus' hopes rose. "Can we just...take it a little slow, please? I've never had to think about this before." He was stepping cautiously not quite having the hang of moving around on such long legs, he felt a little uncoordinated. Normally during the moon after the pain he just blacked out until morning. And when he woke up he wished he had still been blacked out.

Erin went over to him and nudged him a little with her shoulder moving one of his long legs into place. "You'll be fine, you'll have the hang of it in no time. We'll be slow, I promise. We won't leave you behind." They fell in line together walking slowly while Remus got a hang of his new body. Erin turned to her dad. "So, what did you think was going on while you were spying on us?"

"I don't know...I just thought it was a little weird...you two out here together... Almost thought maybe you had a little crush on ol' Moony here, but then I remembered what he is to you in the future and knew that wasn't right." Sirius trotted easily beside them his tail swaying lazily back and forth.

"Erin knew...She says we run together during the moons and it's better. I didn't believe her. So she promised to show me." Remus was slowly starting to get a hang of things after a few stumbles along the way.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius nudged one of Remus' legs back into the right place before he tripped himself. "At least me, mate."

"Nobody likes a werewolf, Sirius." Remus walked along, his head down. "I was afraid you'd all hate me and stop being my friend. But Lily caught on to my absences. She figured it out and she was really very nice about the whole thing...she promised not to tell until I was ready."

"You still coulda told me."

"You would've been mad like you are now!"

"I'm not mad because you're a werewolf, Moony! I'm mad because you never told me!"

"OK, settle down, boys." Erin said nudging herself between them. "Dad, imagine for a second that you are in Remus' place. You know as well as I do what people think of werewolves! He didn't know what to do! It's not exactly easy on him being half and half in the first place and then getting bitten when he was only a child. He didn't even think he could come to Hogwarts being what he is. He was lucky that Dumbledore was as open-minded as he is and set up precautions for him." Erin knew that Remus would never tell Sirius any of these things himself. And since he wasn't going to well she sure the hell was! "You saw your first reaction."

"Yeah well...fine!" He thought over the things she said. "But I would've gotten over it! I'm not gonna turn my back on my best friend! What kind of a ponce do you take me for? Werewolves? Yeah, okay, I admit I was a little bothered at first, but look at you?" He nudged the werewolf, making him stumble. "You're an overgrown puppy."

"Sirius, careful!" Remus growled unhappily, regaining his balance.

The black dog yipped and tumbled into the both of them, knocking all three of them on the ground. He shamelessly licked the side of Remus' face. "See? Overgrown puppy...and the mudblood...I mean...Why would I care about whether or not you're a pureblood? I never cared about that stuff."

Erin jumped on her dad yipping at him playfully. She was in the mood to play not discuss this stuff. She nipped at him and licked at his face. She then turned and ran ahead. "Come on, you two!"

Sirius barked happily and tugged on one of Remus' ears before he scrambled to his feet and took off running after Erin, barreling after her into the woods. Remus scrambled up too, tripping at first, but then taking off like a shot after the other two letting out a loud long howl.

Erin laughed as she dodged behind tree and jumped out at the two rolling with them along the tree roots and dirt. She was good at this...since she did it about once a month, the boys didn't seem to be as sure as she was in their forms, but she was patient and often got the upper hand when she surprised them by pouncing on them from nowhere it seemed.

Remus ran along happily enjoying this more then he ever expected. He watched as Sirius barreled into Erin and they rolled into a pile on the ground, the black dog lapping at her and nipping her affectionately.

Erin got to her feet and ran into his side with her head throwing him off balance, both of them laughing. Erin spied Remus and tackled him munching on his ear. Through a full mouth she said, "Say uncle!"

The werewolf squirmed unpleasantly with the sensation. "Not fair!" He whined though he was laughing too.

"Say it! Say Uncle!" Sirius cheered, striking his front paws on the ground playfully.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Remus cried trying to shake Erin off him.

Erin let go laughing and then tackled her dad catching his tail and then running around in a circle as he tried to get at her. "I am the best!" Actually it sounded more like, "Imitbes!"

Sirius was dizzy, but laughing before he finally yanked his tail free and went loping off deeper into the woods. "You're only second best!"

"No fair!" Erin ran after him. "My dad can't be better than me! Now godfather is one thing, but dad, no way!" She fell when something ran into her.

Remus ran straight into her and pinned her playfully to the ground, taking his turn to chomp hopefully on her ear. "He's right...your second best and Sirius is third..." He mumbled.

"Oy! Moony!" Sirius protested.

"Not!" Erin said as she used her back legs and pushed him off of her. In a moment she was on top of him pinning him to the ground and she got hold of his neck. "I'm the best! Shouldn't have taught me that one, Remi!"

"I don't even know how to do that yet!" He protested.

Erin laughed and nuzzled his neck. "I know! That's what makes it so good! I can use tricks on you that you don't know about yet!"

"Good for you!" He playfully growled, squirming to break her hold.

Erin jumped off and went over to her dad nuzzling him. She let out a wolfy yawn. "Let's run now."

Sirius howled and took off fast, Erin following and matching his speed. Remus followed and actually passed the both of them as he ran ahead into the forest. The only thing better than this, Sirius thought, would to be able to have Xenia around.

Erin laughed as she caught the thought. "To you the only thing better than that would be not to have Remus and me around..." If she had been in her human form she would have blushed. "Sorry...have to learn to block better."

"Hey, I'm not ashamed." Sirius yipped. "Why not have our friends out here, anyway? Remus is okay. It'd be just fine. Maybe we could even get Potter to loosen up and change too."

Erin chuckled. "You know it's weird that James is...like this...I mean from the stories you two were always the inciters to do all of this...and looking at you now, well, you are, but James...well I don't think he likes me at all..." She grew quiet.

"Oh, Bollocks! He just doesn't know you yet." Sirius slowed down to walk with her. Remus did too. "James is just a little more cautious, which is probably a good thing, except this time...He's always getting into trouble...Well trouble always finds him so it's hard for him to think that you and Harry coming here is a good thing..."

Erin nodded. "Dad...I need to tell you something..." She swallowed unsure of how to say it without really telling him anything. "Dad..."

"What is it, love?" Sirius nudged her cheek a little, his head tilting to one side.

"Dad," She took a deep breath and swallowed. "I love you...and I need you to know that...there will come a time for you when you will need to know that...I want to tell you everything that will happen...but I know I can't." She would have started crying, but a wolf doesn't exactly cry, instead she started whining a little. She glanced over at Remus. She knew that he had already surmised that something was going to happen, something that wouldn't be good for anyone involved. He had figured out that something happened so Erin and Harry wouldn't really know their parents. "Just don't forget..."

Sirius's head tilted to the other side, his tail dropping. "I won't, love..." He promised her wondering just what she could mean by that.

Remus gently nuzzled the wolf in comfort. "I won't let him forget it."

Erin smiled. "Thanks." She yawned again. By the moon they could tell that it was well after midnight. They had spent hours playing. "We should head back to the shack and get some sleep before morning..."

"I agree." Remus said.

Sirius would have sighed if he could have. "Already? You're tired?" He whined softly.

Erin nipped her dad. "I didn't get any sleep last night, remember? Besides you've never seen the inside of the Shrieking Shack." She knew for a fact this would perk her dad's interest. "The Shack is where Remus is usually during his monthlies."

"Oh, fine then." He really would like to see the insides of the place. "Let's go then." He said, taking off in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

They got to the Willow and were able to slip into the tunnel beneath the waving branches. Remus led the way in and the other two followed. They trotted up to the bedroom and Erin immediately jumped onto the bed. "Come on, room for all three of us!"

Sirius was next and grabbed a pillow, shaking some of the stuffing loose. Remus hopped up last yawning a mighty yawn. "I'm going to sleep..." He let them know, settling himself down.

Erin chuckled and put her front paws and legs over him laying down herself. That was how they often slept during the full moons. "Come on, Dad. I think the pillow gives up." She laughed and yawned again.

"I'm really not tired." But Sirius laid down beside the two of them anyway.

Erin licked her dad. "Right..."She snuggled up to him and in a moment she was fast asleep...


	8. Chapter 8

Erin awoke the next morning and stretched. She had turned back to her original form probably sometime around dawn, it always happened; after Remus turned back she did too. She saw her dad asleep beside her, his head was cradled in his hands and he was using her lap as a pillow. He had also changed and probably found a comfortable position without even waking up. She smiled down at him. She didn't want to wake him. She glanced over at Remus and giggled. He was lying there all curled up next to her and completely naked. She was used to seeing him like this…but since he looked different it was funny.

Her giggle awakened both boys and Sirius groaned. "It's too early!" He complained, until he caught sight of Remus and then he sat up and started laughing. "Yo, Remus! Woohoo!"

"What?" The sleepy boy sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Nice bod, man, nice bod." Sirius laughed mercilessly and Remus looked at him quizzically before looking down.

"AAUUUGH!" He screamed and fell right off the bed. "Turn the other way, please!" He said and Erin shook her head as patted her dad's back. He was lying over her still laughing his head off.

Remus meanwhile went to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes from it. "You know, Remus." Erin said. "It's not like I haven't seen you like that before."

"Well, I'm not used to it!" He growled buttoning up his shirt.

"We're pack, Remus." Erin sighed. "It's no big deal."

"Pack?" The word dropped from Remus' lips. And he sounded surprised and also quite emotional.

"Yes, pack." Erin said.

"That's what all werewolves search for." He said wistfully. "It's kind of in the blood."

"I know." Erin turned to him as he sat back down on the bed. "And you have your pack. Me, Hermione, Dad…"

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine. An Animagi cat."

"Like McGonagall." Remus said.

"Yeah, just like McGonagall." She smiled. Her dad was now quiet, but he was still lying with his head in her lap.

"Pack." He said. "Sounds right."

"So you're like the Alpha female?" Remus asked.

"Yup and you're the Alpha male." She mused. "Hermione is Beta, even though she is a cat…" Erin giggled. "And dad is also Beta, but at least you're a dog."

"Yeah, close enough." Sirius smirked. "What time is it anyway?"

Erin looked at her watch. "It's almost 7."

"We should get back shouldn't we?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed. "All right. Xenia needed to talk to me anyway."

"Oh, yes, she does." Erin said as her dad sat up and stretched.

"You know what it's about, love?" He asked her curiously.

"Yup." She stood and stretched. "Man, I need a shower and some clean clothes. After romping with you two last night." She reached up and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, sure enough bits of dirt and twigs were all through it. "Let's get going."

"Right behind ya." Sirius said. "Oh, Remus, mate, are you going to tell the others?"

Remus looked down as he tied his shoelaces. "Can't we just keep it to ourselves for now? I mean I don't know how James or Peter are going to take this."

"What about Xenia?"

"Oh, I doubt she'll care, after all she's not exactly normal herself, is she?"

Sirius smirked. "Well, yeah, that's true. Being a seer isn't all that normal." He hit Remus on the shoulder. "But, hey, who is?"

"I want a tattoo." Erin suddenly said.

"Sure, love." Sirius said. "Saturday we have a Hogsmeade day, it's only about two miles to the next town over and we can get you one done."

"Good." Erin grinned. Hey, she wasn't going to tell them Sirius had already said no. Of course, why would he say no if he was just…oh, maybe he wanted to be there with her? Ah well, she'd ask him when she got back to her own time.

The next day passed without anything major happening. Remus didn't tell anyone; he wanted to wait a little while. On Saturday morning (after a night of romping around the forest) Erin and Sirius were waiting for the others in the Common Room so they could get going. Two miles wasn't that far, but it was best if they got back early and divert suspicion. Lily and James elected not to go with them, but they said it was ok for Harry to go along, it was a bit awkward for a few minutes. Remus, Sirius, Erin and Harry set out for Hogsmeade and then they hightailed it out of town for the village two miles away. It was about a 20-minute walk, but no one minded. Erin had her arms around the boys, sometimes Sirius, sometimes Remus, but always Harry. She just loved to be near him and she knew he felt the same way.

Once in town Sirius opened the door to the tattoo place and Erin went in first. A man sitting at a desk with his feet on it and reading a newspaper looked up. "Hey, little sister, little brothers, what can I do for you today?" The man had an American accent and he had long hair and a colorful band around his forehead.

"I'd like a tattoo." Erin said.

"Rad!" The man said. "I'm Davey, but all my friends call me 'Colors', 'cause I like to do tat's, man. Here, look at this book, this is what I do and I can even do ones that you think up."

Erin smiled and opened the book. "I'm Erin, this is Harry, Remus and Sirius."

"Nice to meet you." He said taking out a cigarette. "Want one?"

Sirius took one, but no one else wanted one. Sirius flopped down into an empty chair and savored the smoke. Erin rolled her eyes and turned the pages. "Oh!" She said. "Dad, what do you think about this one?"

Sirius looked up and half-heartedly hauled himself up. "Nice." He said when he saw the blue butterfly and it's wings written in names.

"I want this one!" Erin said flipping the book over to show 'Colors'.

"Righteous, little sister!" He said leaving his cigarette in his mouth looking at it. "Where do you want it?"

Erin thought a moment. "Oh, here." She said turning around and pulling up her shirt. "On my lower back."

"Right on!" He said a little mumbly, because his mouth was full. "What 'bout that names?"

"On one side I want Erin, Hermione, Harry and Ron and on the other I want Lily, Xenia, Sirius, James and Remus."

"K, just write them down here." He said handing her a pad of paper. "And we'll get right to it. By the way who's after her?"

"I am." Harry said suddenly. "I have a special request though."

"Sure." He said and ripped the paper from the pad after Erin finished writing. He handed it to Harry. "Just draw what you want and I can do it."

Erin hopped up on the table that he used and Sirius watched him like a hawk as he pulled Erin's shirt up and took out the needles. "This is gonna hurt some, not a lot, but you look like a righteous sister, you should have no problem." He poked the needle in and Erin stayed as still as she could.

When Harry was done with his drawing he came over and watched. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Nope." Erin said. "I can hardly feel it. How's it coming?"

"He has the body done." Sirius said. "He's doing the feelers now."

"Good." Erin said. "I bet it looks great."

"It does." Harry said.

It was about an hour later when Colors proudly said the masterpiece was done. Erin hopped down and held up the back of her shirt as she admired the work in a mirror. "Wow, it's great." She said. "What do you guys think?"

"It's you." Sirius said and managed to keep a strait face.

"Nice." Remus said actually running his thumb along it. "Weird though."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry it looks great."

Erin smiled back. "Ok, Harry, you're turn."

Harry nodded and gave Colors the drawing. "This is what I want."

"Yeah!" Colors said. "This is so totally rad. Gotta pay tribute to this sweet sister. She's your main lady, huh, little brother?"

"Yeah." Harry said blushing a little.

"Where you want it?" Colors asked, he looked a little high by now, but Erin had a feeling he did his best work while he was high.

Harry pulled off his shirt and Erin couldn't help admiring his chest. He looked really good without a shirt on. He caught her gaze and grinned. "On my left shoulder blade." Harry said and he occupied the spot Erin had vacated. Erin couldn't see what it was that he was getting done, but pretty soon a shape began to emerge of a black lightning bolt. Then Erin's name appeared in the lightning bolt and under the bolt was the adage 'Eternal love'. Harry didn't seem to have as much fun as Erin did. He looked like it hurt, but he stayed still and didn't tense up, so that was something.

Erin was grinning from ear to ear when Harry got off the table. "Oh, Harry!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He returned the kiss and grinned to himself when she let go. He rested his forehead against hers as they smiled at each other.

Sirius was shaking his head as he paid the man for the tattoos. He raised an eyebrow looking back at the two. He chuckled, shaking his head again, and was very happy to see his daughter so much in love. It reminded him of Xenia and himself. He loved her so much…he smiled to himself. "Ok, Harry, better get your shirt on before the girls start mobbing you…and then let's get going."

Harry grinned again at Erin and reluctantly let go of her. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head before putting his arm around his girlfriends' waist walking her from the shop. Sirius followed with his arm around Remus giving the poor boy a noogie. "You so should have gotten one, Remy!"

"I don't want one." Remus said. "It's ok for them, we know what they come from, but I don't want a tattoo, plain and simple."

"Ok, Remy, don't get your knickers in a twist." Sirius said watching the couple in front of him as they walked down the main street of the town.

"Shut up, Sirius." Remus growled.

"Ok, ok, just a joke." Sirius didn't seem concerned by any of this. He knew how serious Harry and Erin were about each other and that made him wonder just how far they had gone. He didn't care, but he was curious.

Once they were back in Hogsmeade they went to the Three Broomsticks and Sirius got them all butterbeers. Erin excused herself to go to the bathroom and Sirius took the opportunity to slide in next to Harry. "So, Harry, question…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you a virgin?"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's butterbeer spewed from him mouth across the table and onto a very unfortunate Remus, who looked like he was about to kill Sirius. "Excuse me." He said getting up and going towards the men's room.

Harry turned and looked at Sirius. "What?"

"Are you a virgin?" Sirius calmly repeated.

"Why, what has Erin told you?"

"Nothing." He said. "I was just wondering if you could offer any advice."

Harry swallowed. "Uh, no, I'm less experienced than you are."

Sirius laughed. "Ah, come on, I'm not that experienced and I've seen you and Erin together…I won't be mad, come on tell me."

"Erin and I haven't done anything, actually in the future you told us we'd better be on our best behavior."

"Man," Sirius said. "I must have gotten to be _responsible_ when I got old." Sirius said responsible like it was a four-letter word. "So, anyway, you, Erin, night of ecstasy?"

Harry went bright red. "I…uh…I…I mean…"

"Dad, stop grilling Harry for information." Erin said slipping past him into the booth and pushing them apart to sit in between them. "We haven't done anything… really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well…" Erin said not really sure what to say. "You see we haven't made love or anything, but we did do something that was pretty…seventh-heavenish."

"Ah." Sirius said not really understanding, but he could tell Erin and Harry weren't going to answer any more questions about their sex life…or lack thereof. "Don't worry, Harry, she'll stop saying no."

"DAD!" Erin yelled smacking him.

"OW!" He said rubbing his arm. "What I say?"

"I am not the one saying no! Of course, Harry isn't either! We're too young to think about that. Besides, if you're old enough to have sex, you're old enough to accept the consequences and you know I am definitely not ready to be pregnant, so no, we aren't ready for it."

"Fine, fine." Sirius said. "No skin off my back. I was just looking for information."

"What kind of information?" Erin asked suspiciously.

"Basically, what to do." He said and seeing their faces he quickly amended that. "I didn't mean that I don't know what to do…just well…ok, shutting up now."

"Good idea." Remus said sitting back down across from them. "Hogwarts should teach Sex-Ed."

"No kidding." Sirius said. "All the Muggle schools do, so why not Hogwarts?"

"Because they don't want you getting any ideas?" Harry said expressing his view. "Not that you don't already have ideas…but, this would just make them worse."

"It would not." Sirius defended. "I'm a bad influence no matter what they do."

"Truly." Erin said sipping her butterbeer again.

"I know someone else that is." Harry said teasingly.

"Oh you!" Erin said trying to tickle him, but her caught her hands and held her so she couldn't get away. Not that she wanted to. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "Mmmm." Erin murmured.

Harry smiled when he pulled away. "I can't think of a better thing to do…" He had to be careful though, he didn't want to kiss her too much or he probably wouldn't stop. "You're beautiful." He whispered.

Erin smiled. "So are you…"

He kissed her again. "I love you."

"Always." Erin said snuggling into him. "And always."

"I'm glad for that." He said holding her to him. "What's next, guys?"

"Getting Remus a date with Eugenia Mulflower." Erin said sneakily.

"Don't even!" Remus said. "I mean it! No! You are not allowed to do anything of the sort!"

"Famous last words." Sirius said. "Oh, Genie!"

"SIRIUS!" Remus practically leapt over the table tackling him…too late.

Genie stood over them blushing and grinning a little. "You wanted something, Sirius?"

"Yeah!" He said from his position on the ground, but Remus slapped his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"No!" Remus said and they were rolling around again.

Genie looked at Harry and Erin. She assumed Harry was James from the way she looked at him. She was amused. "What did he want to ask me?"

"Remus wants to ask you out." Erin said.

"ERIN!" Remus said.

"Ok."

There was silence from the four of them. "Uh, sorry?" Remus said looking up at her.

"Ok." Genie said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow night at seven. Don't be late!" She called waving back over her shoulder as she walked away.

Remus and Sirius both were lying there on the floor and staring their mouths agape at the retreating girl. She was very pretty. She had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She wore glasses, but that wasn't a bad thing and she apparently liked Remus…so even better. "You are such a wuss." Erin said.

Remus was still staring. "Maybe, but she just said yes…"

"Yeah, we all heard her." Harry said. "Anyway, congratulations." He raised an eyebrow at Erin though and she shrugged. They weren't changing history, anything they did already happened…or so she hoped.

Erin was lying across her dad's bed as she watched Sirius and Remus prepare for Remus' date that evening. Actually Remus was getting ready and Sirius was basically interfering. "No, Remus! You should wear a t-shirt! You can't get all dressed up for a date! No, not that shirt! The blue one! No the black one! No the red one!" Erin chuckled as she watched them. Remus seemed to be the overused doll and Sirius the overindulgent child. Remus had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted to at least look nice and he definitely did not want Sirius dressing him or to be wearing any of Sirius' clothes. "No, Remus! You can't wear dress pants! You have to wear jeans!"

Erin shifted herself up on the bed and sighed. "Dad, leave him alone. He can dress however he wants."

"But, Erin, I _know _about dating, he doesn't." Sirius said as if he were talking to someone other than his daughter. Erin raised an eyebrow at him and Sirius looked away.

Erin got up and went over to the various clothes strewn out on the beds. Man, you'd think they were girls with how much clothes they had. Of course Sirius did come from a wealthy family…Erin picked up a long-sleeved button-up shirt that was striped blue and red and a pair of blue jeans. "Wear these." Erin said, a good compromise between the two of them.

Neither of them argued with her and Remus pulled them on. He had been standing there in a pair of boxers and an undershirt. James came in the room. "Hey, it's almost 7, Genie is gonna be wondering where you are, mate."

"Thanks." Remus said tucking in the shirt. "How do I look?"

He was really asking Erin, but Sirius decided to be the smart aleck he always was. "I don't know." He said. "Do you want Genie to take one look at you and want to rip your clothes off?"

"No." Remus said.

"Then, you're there, mate." Sirius said slapping Remus on the shoulder. Remus growled at this, but didn't say anything.

"OK, Dad, that's enough. You look fine." Erin said straightening his shirt and running a brush through the unruly locks of hair. "I should have cut your hair earlier, but we didn't have time." She tried to flatten it as best she could and finally used some water to get to behave. "OK, that's good." Sirius took that opportunity to put something in Remus' pocket. "What's that?"

"Breath mints." Sirius said. "Never know when you need them."

"Thanks so much." Remus said rolling his eyes. Erin knew he was petrified though. He never would have asked Genie out on his own and now, well, he really liked her, but he was still scared. "Am I done now?"

"Yes." Erin said. "Wait! Your lips are a little chappy!" She took her chapstick and opened it. "Lips apart." She said and dabbed his lips with it. It smelled very fruity. "There, you're ready. Go on, do you have the gift?"

Remus held up a small book of poetry he had bought the day before. "Right here."

"Breath mints in your pocket…don't lick your lips too much…don't put your hands in your pockets…you put on extra deodorant right?" Remus rolled his eyes again as he nodded. "Good, just don't sweat too much. Treat her like a lady and if she wants to make-out, well do your best, if we had time I would have showed you how." There was a snort right behind James. "Quiet, Harry." Erin shot at him. "You'll do fine, now have fun and just be yourself."

"Thank you." Remus said shaking his head. Man, who was the godfather here? A smile played around his lips as he thought about it. He left going down the steps of the tower. Genie was a Ravenclaw and he was meeting her in the Entrance Hall.

Xenia came up after a few minutes. "Ok, he's gone. Let's go."

James raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Sirius and Xenia said at the same time.

"We're spying on Remus." Erin said.

"Oh," James said unconcerned. "Have fun. Lily and I are going to be working on the Transfiguration paper."

"Where's Peter?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." James shrugged. "Haven't seen him." He left the room.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

"Ready." Erin said as she disappeared.

Xenia and Sirius led the way down the stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower. They high-tailed it to the Entrance Hall and waited at the top of the stairs. They saw Remus walking towards Genie, who stood there wearing a pair of shorts and a pretty blouse. "Told ya." Erin said.

"He would have looked fine in the t-shirt." Sirius whispered back.

"He looks better since they match." Xenia said. "The perfect combination of dressy and casual. Girls know this stuff, hon."

Sirius just shook his head. Remus was talking a little and he had given Genie the book. The blonde's face lit up and she hugged Remus, who was, to say the least, shocked. He managed to return the hug and Genie took his hand saying something they couldn't hear, obviously about the book. "What's the book?" Xenia asked.

"It's a book of poetry written by Achatious Longspeer." Erin explained. "He's a wonderful poet and Remus noticed that Genie often checks out the book from the library." They were going down the staircase now, cautiously in case they should come back inside. Sirius reached the door first. "They are getting on the bridge now."

"Let's go." Erin said. "Do you two want to be invisible?"

"Yeah, we'd better." Sirius said. In a moment Erin had turned them invisible and they were off after Remus and Genie.

They silently tiptoed onto the bridge and stopped when they saw that the two had stopped by one of the railings. Genie was sitting and Remus standing next to her. "This is so wonderful, Remus. How did you know I was a fan of Longspeer's?"

Remus blushed a little. "Well, you often check him out of the library." He said. "I have been watching you for a long time…"

Genie smiled. They noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses. She was beautiful, you couldn't always tell that with the large glasses she wore, but she definitely was. She had pulled her long hair back into a braid and you could see her face better. And without her glasses you could see her long eyelashes and her eyes seemed exotic in the way that the lids tipped upwards. It was obvious why Remus was so stricken by her and the fact that she was so smart. She was flushed at the moment and it just added to her countenance. "I have been watching you too." She said a little shyly. "I was hoping you would ask me out for while now."

Remus smiled. "I wanted to, but, well, I'm not the most forthwith young man."

"Go Remus." Sirius said barely above a breath. "He's good."

"I have seen that. I am glad your friend Erin decided to ask me out for you." Genie smiled. "It was nice of her."

"Yeah, Erin's the greatest." Remus said smiling even broader now. "She's like…" he paused a moment. "She's like the sister I never had. We're very close."

"I could see that." Genie said. "From the way you were together." She sighed dreamily and looked out across the space the bridge extended over. "It's such a beautiful night. Don't you think so?"

"Enchanting." Remus said and then, "_Of the fair moonlight and the fair moon stretching across the great land, nothing is so fair as the glance from thy eyes into mine…_"

Genie looked up. "You have read Draegus…"

Remus smiled a little. "Yes, a favorite of mine." He cleared his throat softly. "_But hold, through the mists doth come a shape, the figure of a man, but no…'tis the man-wolf that comes, though his heart doth break for the one he may call his mate…_"

Sirius gasped, but not loudly. "What's the ponce doing?" He hissed. "Is he insane?"

"He's quoting Draegus." Erin whispered back.

Genie looked at him a little questioningly. "That is an odd passage." She said slowly. Then she took a look of rage on her face. "This is a sham!"

"What?" Remus said. "No!"

"Yes, you found out! I don't know how you did, but—Oh! Remus, I never thought you would be so spiteful or such a bigot as to do something like this!"

"Genie, no, you misunderstood me!" He said a little desperately.

"Oh, I see it quite fine!" She said. "You found out my uncle is a werewolf! Well, he is one of the most kindest, most gentle men I have ever known! Grow up, Remus!"

"I did." Remus said catching her arm. "The day I was bitten."

Genie stopped and stared at him. "You mean…"

Remus nodded. "I care about you, Genie and I would never keep anything from you, that's why I had to tell you now what I am. I understand if you don't want to see me—" Remus was silenced by Genie throwing her arms around him and kissing him. Remus was a little surprised and he had no idea what he was doing, but instincts are instincts and he didn't mess it up too badly.

"Oh, now what does that remind you of?" Harry chuckled.

"Me." Erin said unashamed. "Is it ok, Mum? Remus, I mean."

"Oh, sure." Xenia said and Erin knew her mother was shrugging. "I couldn't just stop being friends with Remus just because he's a werewolf. They didn't stop liking me because I am a seer. Same thing."

"Not totally." Sirius said. "But, yeah, same principle."

Erin decided that they should leave the two new lovebirds to their own devices and they went and took a walk along the lake. Somehow they lost Xenia and Sirius along their walk, but they weren't too disappointed.

James noticed that no one got back to the common room before 2 AM though, no one knew what the others had done, and no one was about to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 5 of 5

Ch. 11 

It was late at night, but the girls' couldn't sleep. Erin set up a hazing charm and cast a silent bubble spell, at least that's what she called it, and she came up with it. Well her and Hermione came up with it when they wanted to talk late at night and didn't want to bother Lavender and Parvati. So the girls' were sitting on Xenia's bed with a circle of light around. If any of the other girls' woke up they wouldn't see or hear a thing, just the air was a little hazy and just as dark. But on the bed it was light and they could talk as loud as they wanted. And Erin could be visible, which was definitely a plus.

What Erin, Xenia and Lily did not know was that just behind the wall that was behind Xenia's bed was Sirius' bed. They had no idea that the two dormitories were back up against each other and that was the wall that the bubble rested against. Erin hadn't thought to make the wall imperturbable and with how they were carrying on the wide-awake Sirius had heard this with his extremely honed ears. "Hey, guys," He whispered.

Harry, James and Remus all sat up in bed and looked at him, it appeared only Peter, who was snoring rather loudly, was asleep. "What?" Remus asked.

"I can hear the girls and they're talking about us." He said pushing back the curtain at the head of the bed and using his wand to make a small hole in the wall between the stones. Instantly the voices could be heard quite distinctly. The boys got out of bed and all sat on Sirius' bed curious about this new turn of events.

"Ok," Xenia said. "First crush. Lily?"

Lily blushed red. "Remus." There was squealing from the other two girls and something inaudible from Erin. "Well, I was attracted to him because he was nice and sweet and shy and he's very cute."

"So what happened?" Erin asked keenly.

"James happened." Lily said groaning. "No matter what I do and no matter how I fight against it he's there and it's obvious we're going to end up together, but you know he is so annoying! Always messing up his hair because he thinks it makes him look cool…" James had a look on his face halfway between 'Now she tells me' and 'Yeah, right, I am cool'. "And he's always cursing people! For the fun of it! He's such an arrogant little ponce so I don't see why I'm so attracted to him." She sighed. "Erin?"

Erin giggled. "Harry." Harry was blushing from his seat as he listened. "Ever since the first time I met him I just had this crush on him…it was just like fate or destiny that we should end up together. I mean he's cute, nice and he isn't afraid to break the rules or the law for that matter if it means doing the right thing. I just love him, he's the only one I can ever see myself with." She grinned. "Mum?"

Xenia laughed. "Guess." She said.

"Sirius!" Lily said at once.

"Nope, guess again. I doubt you'll ever guess, I'm appalled now, but that's how it is."

"Snape." Erin said jokingly.

"Right."

"WHAT?" No one heard the gasp from the boys' side because Lily and Erin had yelled in disgust.

"Snape?" Erin asked. "That greasy, slimeball with a great honker of a nose and the most rudest disposition in the history of wizarding kind?"

"Yes." Xenia said. "I met him on the train to Hogwarts. I was sitting with my brothers and sisters, it was Xenus' last year here and he sat with us in the compartment. It was Xenus, Selena, Xena, and I. Xena is my twin sister." She explained in case Erin didn't know. "Severus sat in the compartment with us and he was charming and said all the right things. Xena was also smitten with him, she's going with Evan Rosier now, though."

Lily and Erin were just looking at her. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard." Erin said.

"I know." Xenia said. "I'm just glad Sirius doesn't know about it, he'd most likely try to kill him just because I once had a harmless crush."

"Tomorrow, during break, by the lake." Sirius whispered to James. "He is so dead."

"Ok, first kiss!" Xenia said. "Erin, you first!"

Erin blushed. "Harry, of course. Hermione, Ron, Harry and I were going down to Hagrid's hut to see him and during it we got into a race. I won, Harry came in second, Ron in third and Hermione in fourth. Well, we told Hermione that as consequence she had to kiss Ron. She said she would, but only if I kissed Harry. I agreed and Hermione kissed Ron…on the cheek and made the idiot act like a mindless twit for a while afterward. And then I kissed Harry." Erin grinned. "It was a few minutes long and well… Hermione said she never even saw the older students kiss like that. It was an interesting experience I can tell you that."

Sirius hit Harry on the back. "She had to kiss you?" He whispered. "That's my daughter."

"There was never any doubt." James said. "No one else could have produced her."

Sirius just grinned like a fool at that and they continued listening. Xenia was next. "My first kiss…" Sirius turned to the others nodding to them. "My first kiss was with James."

Sirius' head whipped around to glare at his best friend. "What?" He whispered loudly.

"It was on like the second day of first year and it was a bet. Sturgis bet me that I wouldn't kiss him, so I did. It wasn't really a kiss, you know, it was my first kiss and I kind of wish now I had cornered Sirius, but James was there and well, you know." She finished a little lamely.

Sirius was still glaring at James who was putting his hands out in front of him. "Wasn't my decision, mate."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked all the madder.

"I forgot." James said weakly. "Ok, ok, I just didn't know what to say to that."

Sirius wasn't ready to forgive James yet, but they went back to Lily, who was talking at the moment. "My first kiss…uh…I haven't kissed anyone." She said blushing.

"It's ok." Erin said. "You're not missing much."

"Liar." Lily said smiling a little.

"I am," Erin admitted. "I love kissing Harry, you'd never know he never kissed anyone else. He's just really good and I love the feeling I get when I am close to him. It's kind of electric and just really pure and nice all at the same time. Harry isn't one to be very passionate or forward, not like Dad," Xenia grinned. "And even if I have to initiate it most of the time, well, I don't mind. It's just nice to have someone that you know it's always ok to kiss him, or touch him, or talk to him. I really love Harry and I just can't imagine loving anyone else."

"Ahh!" Lily said. "That's so sweet. Yeah, Harry does seem to be a lot like James, the bloke wouldn't know how to start something like that even if he took lessons."

There was a general outpouring of snorts here with Remus, Sirius and Harry laughing at James. The other boy just had a look on his face of wondering why on earth they were even listening to this stuff. "Well, Harry can start it pretty well." Erin said. "Like the last time we were on a broom…man that was some liplock and then afterward," Erin sighed. "Harry can kiss and that's all I'm saying."

Apparently, thought Harry, Erin has said quite a bit already. He was blushing still, but he really didn't mind Erin talking about him. It was obvious that it made her happy to and he wasn't about to stop anything that made her happy. "You know what I've often wondered?" Xenia said. "Do guys do this too? I mean do they sit around with each other and just talk about the girls in their lives or ones they like?"

"Yes." Erin said. "They do. I know Harry told me that he and Ron do it all the time. Harry is the only one that Ron will tell this stuff too, but Harry won't always talk about me, because Ron can be a little ponce when it comes to girls. Like, for instance, this past year was when he found out I liked him, and oh, this story is horrible, but I can laugh now." Harry put his head in his hands; it was a truly horrible story. "We were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and we were facing a Boggart! Well, my greatest fear is seeing Harry dead and that is the image that appeared. No one saw who it was though, thankfully. But when I tried to think of something funny I did think of something, but a second before I said, 'Riddikulus' another image popped into my mind, one of Harry and I kissing. Well, you can imagine how well that went over." Erin sighed. "It was truly embarrassing and I ran out of the room. Well, Harry told me afterward that while he was thinking about it that the idea of kissing me wasn't all that terrible." The girls shrieked with laughter at that. Harry groaned thinking about it. "And we finally talked about it… we really never got the chance until months later and he told me that he felt the same way as I did, he just didn't know how to tell me." Erin smiled. "Harry is so wonderful that sometimes I can't believe that he's mine." She leaned back against the headboard. "I love him so much and I have since that first day…and he admitted to me that he was in love with me too, since the beginning, he just never realized it. I faced two Mountain Trolls for that boy, in our first year and he never realized it! And then in second year I pushed him out of the way of a rockslide and was buried myself and he didn't realize it! Harry can be a bit oblivious when it comes to this stuff, but I wouldn't have him any other way."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT REALIZE THAT?" The girls' were silent and on the other side of the wall the boys' were silent.

"Sirius, you idiot!" James suddenly said.

"What? It's my fault!" Sirius defended. "Harry's the one that couldn't realize that a girl facing a mountain troll and certain death means she likes him!"

"You're the one that yelled!" Remus argued.

"Yeah, well, tell me you wouldn't have!" He said. "Even you aren't that oblivious!"

"Dad, Remus is that oblivious." Erin joined in.

"Erin, stay out of this!" Remus said.

"You guys were the ones listening to us!" Lily called back. "How much did you hear?"

"Well…" Harry said, "What did you start with?"

"First crushes…" Xenia spoke up a little hesitantly.

"Then we heard everything." James said.

The girls' shrieked and jumped off the bed. "Close the door!" James yelled. "They're gonna kill us!"

The girls' were faster though, it was probably because the books got all tangled as they tried to get off Sirius' bed and fell to the floor. Before one of them could crawl his way out of the mess the girls' were on them hitting with pillows and yelling at them for spying and whatnot and how all four of them were rude gits. The fight ended with a prefect coming in and telling them it was too late to be killing the four of them and that they should go to bed. The prefect was actually quite amused with the goings on. Unsurprisingly, it was Frank Longbottom, Neville's father.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 4 of 4

Ch. 10

Erin turned the pages of the book in front of her. It was boring while their parents were in class. They could have gone with them, she supposed, but it had been History of Magic and no one in their right mind would sit through a class like that if they didn't have to. Sirius had been all for skiving off, but Xenia wouldn't let him. So, Erin and Harry were up in their dad's dormitory being bored.

Harry was sprawled out on Sirius' bed on his side watching her read. "Why don't you read aloud?" He asked.

Erin shrugged. "It's just Dad's History of Magic book that he forgot…" She said, but sighed and started reading. "_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded around 1000 AD by the most powerful witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built the school to bring young witches and wizards away from the world where they would be safe. Gryffindor chose those students that were courageous and true of heart, Ravenclaw, those of wisdom and wit, Slytherin those that possessed cunning and inventiveness and Hufflepuff kept the rest feeling that every child deserved the chance to learn and grow in the magical arts. For a number of years the co-founders of the school existed in harmony and companionship with each other, until a rift formed between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin felt that only those from all wizarding families could be trusted and that they should exclude those that were Muggle-born. The other founders disagreed; they felt that every child with the gift should be allowed to learn about their gifts and talents. Slytherin left the school, never to return, and after that the Slytherin House was ruled over by Harwood Nigellus, an ambitious young man from a all-wizard family._"

"A stinking, conniving pustule on the butt of humanity." The two looked up to see Sirius, James and Remus enter the room, Peter still conspicuously absent. Sirius was scowling. "I'm descended from him and believe me I don't give that information out lightly."

"Sirius is mad because he just had a run-in with his brother." Remus explained.

"Oh?" Erin asked. "And how is Regulus doing?"

Sirius' scowl deepened even further. "Your uncle is all afire with news about me and some dark-haired beauty. Rumors going around that Xenia has some competition."

Erin smiled as her dad flopped on the bed next to her. She reached over a comforting arm to hug him. He looked a bit better. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. He's just blowing off steam and Mum knows the rumors aren't true…well, not really anyway." She laughed. "I mean I am not exactly a dark-haired beauty, dark-haired yeah, but—"

James and Remus were just gaping at her. Harry grinned a little. "She doesn't realize what she does to guys." He explained. "A lot of guys think she's the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and she thinks I'm just being biased and over exaggerating." He said from the look she was giving him. "It's true though, I always thought she was very good-looking and ever since she came to Hogwarts she was turning heads right and left. She was a little too hung up on me though to even allow anyone else close to her."

Erin rolled her eyes. "You guys can stop teasing me now." She said arching her back up and stretching like the wolf she ran around as. "I'm pretty, but that's it, there are so many girls' prettier than me. Mum and Lily are two that far surpass me."

"Yeah right." Xenia said entering the room with Lily behind her. Xenia came over and seated herself next to her daughter and future husband. "Erin, you are way too humble about yourself." Erin rolled her eyes again. "I'm serious!" She said. "Most girls would at least acknowledge that they have the good looks of both their families. But you were twice blessed. The Lyancomps are known for the soft, delicate beauty and proportions of royalty and the Blacks are known for the more dramatic effects…large eyes, full lips, thick black hair." Xenia took her daughters' long plait in her hands. "You have hair most women would kill for, sweetie, and looks that they would do more than kill for. You have my eyes, of course, but you look so much like the both of us at the same time, it's kind of freaky." She laughed. "One instant you'll have this look on your face and look just like me and the next instant a slow smile will creep up and Sirius' lazy look will be on your face." Sirius was grinning like a mooncalf now. He was so proud of Xenia talking to Erin like she did. She was part his after all and he was finding it the best adventure he ever had to have his daughter around. Xenia was also looking very happy and lovingly at the girl.

James and Lily weren't quite as enthused about it. Lily was very fond of Harry, but it was what was going on with James that held her back. And James was very uncertain of things, it wasn't that he didn't believe now…it was simply because he had no idea how to act or be open around these two new people.

Remus was different all together, Erin was his goddaughter and he already loved her. She was warm, caring and offered hugs like they were going out of style, she was cuddly and best of all, she liked him. He sighed. "James, I have something to tell you…" He said a little hesitantly.

"What's that, Moony?" James asked as he set his books down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair to mess it up. He looked more like Harry, except Harry didn't need to mess his hair up to make it look like that. It just came naturally.

"Well, I am sure you have noticed that I disappear quite often…telling you that I'm going home to see my mum because she's sick and such and uh that different family members are dead…" Remus was trying to think of the best way to tell him and he just wasn't sure about it.

"What about it, mate?" James turned to his friend looking at him curiously. Remus was never this shy around him. Something had to be wrong if Remus was keeping something from him, right? "C'mon, Remus, whatever it is I'm not going to yell at you or anything. Just tell me."

"Well…you see Lily noticed that it was going on during the full moon…and well…" Remus tapered off. He had no idea what James would say and even though Erin and Harry had assured him that James would understand, he wasn't quite so sure.

"Full moon?" The young man asked quizzically. "Remus…are you trying to tell me that you're a…" His eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me, you idiot?" He suddenly yelled. "How long have they known?" His hand sweeping over to Sirius' bed, with Harry, Erin, Xenia, Sirius and Lily on it, and then wildly as he began gesticulating rapidly to his ranting, "How long, Remus?"

"Uh, Lily found out at the beginning of the year, she promised not to tell…Sirius found out the other night when he and Erin went running with me…Erin and Harry already knew and Xenia found out last night." He nudged the ground with his two looking very much like the confused puppy that he had been the other night as he stood there with his eyes downcast and waiting for the inevitable. He was positive James was going to denounce him and everything they had ever been to each other and he could feel the hot tears in his eyes.

"James!" Erin reprimanded getting up and putting her arms around her godfather. Remus buried his head in her shoulder and she comforted him. "Do you know how hard it was for him to tell you? You know as well as I do that werewolves aren't liked in the wizarding world. It took a lot of courage for him to tell you! Most people would just leave him and ridicule and treat him like garbage. You know what kind of life he's really going to have when others find out! He needs you to stay by him!"

"I never said I wasn't!" James yelled back at her arguing. "I never once said anything about leaving him to fend for himself." He looked insulted that she would even think about it of him. "I'm a pureblood, but that doesn't mean that I believe every taboo and stupid so-called unwritten rules of the wizarding world! I like to keep my opinions until I see for myself that something is the way people say it is! I have no time for bigots, hypocrites or popular opinionates. Remus, I am mad at you, but not because you're a werewolf," He said decisively and very reminiscent of Sirius, "Because you kept it from me for three years. Three years! We're supposed to be best friends, the three of us." He shot Sirius a glare. "The Marauders! Solemnly swearing that we are up to no good!"

Remus looked back up at him. "So you don't care that I'm a werewolf?"

"Of course not!" James sighed exasperatedly. "Remus, in case you haven't noticed there is more freaky stuff than you being a werewolf going on right now. My son and Sirius' daughter are sitting in front of us, because of a Time Turner gone awry and Xenia have visions of them and what they are doing here and the simple fact I have a son is enough to send me in a conniption fit! You, being a werewolf is very low on my list of things to worry about right now. And compared to what has been happening werewolf is practically normal. Oh, come here." He said sighing. Remus went over and James gathered him up in a bear hug. "C'mon, Moony, you're my best friend, did you really thing a little thing like your furry little problem was going to stop me being your friend? You have to have more faith in me, mate."

"Okay, Prongs." Remus said smiling as James let him go.

"Group hug!" Sirius said suddenly bounding up and throwing his arms around both of them. Remus and James laughed and in a moment the three of them were rolling around on the floor together happy as puppies.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 4 of 4

Ch. 12 

His lips traveled down her neck and pulled up on her blouse. His black hair falling in his eyes and her large green eyes alight with passion. He could feel the heat rising in him and he was a little surprised at what he felt. He didn't know he could feel like this. He had never truly known love until he found her. His family hated him, his life felt like one whirlpool of despair and darkness. When he met her he found the light, it seemed. She was there, she loved him, she would always be there for him, and more than anything she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

The sweat was pouring down the bare skin on his back and chest and he could almost see the steam rising off of them as they lay there in the empty Greenhouse, in the dead of night. He couldn't believe it when she had told him what she wanted to do…but that didn't mean he was going to say no. There was no way he would pass up this chance. She looked so beautiful lying there beneath him…her pale skin bathed in moonlight, her rich hair fanned out under her and a body that most girls would kill for… "Sirius…" She whispered and he felt a tingle go through him when she said his name. He kissed her, silencing her, though he didn't know why. It was almost as if he didn't want to be who he was, as if he didn't want the first time he was with her for it to be him, as if he wanted to be someone else…

Xenia ran her hands through his long black hair and finally he let her go gasping for breath. "I love you." She said staring into his large brown eyes.

Sirius stopped. That was what he didn't want her to say. He didn't even know why, he loved her too, but he just…he just couldn't now. He got up not even getting his shirt as he ran out of the greenhouse.

Xenia was left blinking uncertain of what just happened. She pulled her own shirt back on and took his. The girl ran a hand through her hair and cleaned up a little before exiting the greenhouse.

The lawns were bathed in moonlight, but Sirius was nowhere to be seen. The girl sighed, knowing he had probably become the big black dog that he was so akin to. After looked around to see for certain that no one was around she leapt into the air and suddenly a golden red phoenix appeared soaring over the forest. She flew up to her dormitory window and peaked inside. No one was there so she went on to the next window that was the boys' dorm. They were all in there along with Lily and Erin. Xenia pecked on the window and Lily immediately got up and opened it. "Xenie? What's wrong? I thought you were with Sirius?"

Everyone else was surprised at this revelation and was equally astonished when Xenia appeared sitting on the windowsill. "I don't know what happened. One second we were kissing and stuff and the next he just ran. I don't know what happened." She shrugged and bit her lip.

James sighed. "Come on, Erin, let's go find our little feral friend."

Erin nodded and got up. It was strange that James should suddenly ask her to do this. Or even really talk to her, but it was how things were. Erin looked up. "Lily, what can you turn into?"

Lily blushed and looked down. "I can turn into a unicorn." She whispered.

Harry looked around. "Ok, that's it, Erin, I want to be an Animagus."

"Sure." Erin said following James out of the dorm. "We'll talk when I get back."

Harry nodded. Everyone around him could turn into an animal, he was feeling a bit left out, and it did look like it would be interesting to become an Animagi.

Erin and James changed at the edge of the forest. Erin, of course, turned into the sleek black wolf and James turned into a not quite full-grown stag. They ran through the forest and Erin was able to pick up his scent easily. James followed her lead and they finally found Sirius at the edge of a small pond tossing stones in and looking distinctly disconcerted. He was back into his human form and only wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers. He was bare from the waist up, but it didn't seem to be bothering him, at least Erin couldn't detect any hint of him being cold. Erin appeared and James beside her. "Sirius, mate, what's wrong?"

Sirius didn't even look up. He had heard them approach and had known they were there. He didn't speak and it was very obvious he was either ignoring them or couldn't speak. Erin sat down beside him and put her arm around him, which he promptly pulled away from her. James sat on his other side. Sirius growled some at them. "You can't take us both." Erin said matter-of-factly.

He didn't find it funny, but it was hard to tell if Erin meant it or not. "Look, Sirius, Xenia told us what happened. We're here for you, man, just tell us what's going on."

"How did she get up there so fast?" Sirius asked still not looking at them.

"Mum's a Animagi, Dad." Erin said. "She's a Phoenix and Lily's a Unicorn."

He snorted. "Figures. She beats me up for not telling her and she keeps this from me."

"You're not mad at Xenia." James sighed. "You're just trying to pretend you are. Now what's wrong? Ever since the school year started you've been trying to have a tumble with her, now she wants to and you just leave her there? That's not the Sirius I know, mate, it's me, Sirius and it's Erin. Tell us."

Sirius sighed and stretched out one of his legs before he spoke. "I'm not the guy she deserves." He finally said. "She deserves someone that's whole and unscarred…"

"But she's scarred too." Erin whispered. "You two are the same."

Sirius couldn't really deny that. "I hate my parents, I hate my brother…they never loved me, either." He shrugged. "I could deal with that…but having a girl that her family is the same…where could we turn if we needed someone? I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore without being reminded about who I am and how much I wish I wasn't a Black."

"You have us." James said. "Me, Lily, Remus, Peter…you'll always have us, mate. You'll always be my brother. Hey, you can stay with me as long as you want. My parents love you; they treat you just like a second son! And you know that Xenia has been kipping with Lily during the holidays. Her parents are so 'ashamed' of her, just because she got into Gryffindor and because she's denounced the whole pureblood stuff that they just threw her out too."

"What?" Sirius asked. He hadn't known that.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?" James asked. "She went home after last year and her and her parents got into this whole argument over Lily and about you, mate. They told her that you were a blood traitor and she was forbidden to see or speak with either of you again. You know Xenia, she wouldn't take something like that, so she told them off and told them exactly what she thought about them and their mania and she also told them that she loved you and she was going to continue seeing you and Lily was her best friend and nothing would ever change that. So they threw her out, they didn't think she had anywhere to go. She went to Lily's and Lily's parents took her in. They told her not to worry and that she was always welcome to stay with them."

"I didn't know." Sirius said standing up and pacing. "I don't want to be a Black."

"She doesn't want to be a Lyancomp." James countered.

"I don't want to be a part of this pureblood mania that my parents have been shoving down my throat, just like their parents did and like this prat, Lord Voldemort, is doing."

"Neither does Xenia."

"I want to be with her…but I realized tonight that I wanted it to be special…not just because we're hormone driven teenagers…we're only 14…we still have three years until we're old enough to get married…"

"So you do want to marry her?" James asked smirking.

"James, do you or do you not see our daughter sitting next to you?" Sirius asked him with a scowl.

James actually grinned at Erin and she grinned back. "I see her, she's just as brash and uncouth as you are. A pureblood that hates the mania and absolutely loves our furry little problem and for some reason she's modest…which I don't know where that comes from." James laughed. "You certainly know you're good looking and Xenia knows she is too. So where Erin got her reserved countenance from, I have no idea."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Ok, you're as bad as Harry. I am pretty, but I am not as good looking as you say I am, so just stop." She warned him.

Sirius sighed. "Luv, I may just be a very proud father, but you have been gifted with the looks of both the Blacks and the Lyancomps and that is saying something. James, I don't want to hear it. I have to talk to Xenia…explain things to her. I can just imagine what she's going through."


	13. Chapter 13

Page 2 of 2

Ch. 13 

The next day the seven of them were lounging around in an enclosed space surrounded by rocks and that no one knew about. Xenia wasn't talking to Sirius, James and Lily actually were talking and laughing together and Erin and Harry were contently watching the goings on with Remus. Sirius was doing a lot of talking trying to persuade Xenia to forgive him. Erin sighed. "She'll forgive him, don't worry, Remy."

Remus nodded and looked back at the book he was reading. "Where's Peter?" He suddenly asked. "He really hasn't been around lately.

James looked up. "Peter has been in detention every evening this week and has a detention today as well. Apparently he set off a bag of Dungbombs in the Great Hall when we weren't there. I think he wanted some attention." James shrugged. "If he wanted some, all he had to do was ask. But no the prat decided to let off Dungbombs with the entire school present." James shook his head.

Well that explained that and Erin and Harry weren't disappointed that Peter couldn't join them. Erin leaned back against Harry; her eyes closed, and was very content when she noticed Remus suddenly snap his book shut and gasp. They all looked up and heard footsteps approaching.

A mane of blood hair suddenly appeared around the rocks. "Remus…Oh, I'm…" Genie looked startled to see both Harry and James there. "What's going on?"

Everyone looked at Remus, but Remus looked at Erin, almost pleadingly. Erin sighed. "Genie, I think you should sit down for this." The blonde girl did sit and the contrast was very obvious with the two girls sitting together. One blonde and blue-eyed with a glow to her skin that bore witness to her health and vitality, Erin, though, her hair dark as ebony, her eyes a glowing green and her pale white skin that was so comely to her. But the most vivid contrast, at least to those that knew them, was the difference in the two girls' personalities. Erin was a little wild, but basically the voice of reason, she wasn't afraid of who she was or of any person alive or dead. Genie was very somber, but she was shy and would not speak up. Genie was afraid of who she was and about what lay ahead. In intelligence and disposition of intelligence the girls were fairly evenly matched.

Erin pulled out her Time Turner. "Genie, do you know what this is?"

"Yes."

"Genie, Harry and I," Erin motioned to her boyfriend, "Were born in 1980. I am the daughter of Sirius and Xenia and he the son of James and Lily."

Genie nodded. "So, you came here by means of the Time Turner."

"Yes." Erin said.

"How?" The blonde asked. "I mean it's only an hour one…"

"Quite by accident." Erin admitted. "Someone caught hold of it and well, as you can see, there is a crack in it…and it went haywire."

"Wait…what?" Harry asked. "The Time Turner's broken?"

The black-haired girl blushed a little. "I didn't want to worry you…"

"Nice job." Harry said, he wasn't angry just a bit exasperated.

"So, you came from…when?" Genie asked taking all of this rather well.

"1994."

"Wow…do we know each other?" Erin hesitated; she really didn't know how to answer it, except well in the negative, because frankly she had no idea what happened to the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask…"

Remus raised an eyebrow at Erin askingly. Erin shook her head telling him not to ask. "So, we are here from the future…"

"Remus said you were like his sister…"

"More like a daughter." Erin corrected gently. "He's my godfather."

Genie nodded. "Wow…I never thought I would meet someone from the future…" She whispered. "How are you going to get back?"

"We don't know yet." Harry admitted. "Eventually we will probably have to tell Dumbledore that we're here."


	14. Chapter 14

Page 2 of 2

It was dark and no one was in the Common Room where Harry and Erin were lying on the couch in each other's arms. He ran a hand down her arm and gazed at her peaceful face. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. "You know, I often wonder how I got so lucky as to have gotten you in my life."

Erin smiled. "You were you, that's why I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. With everything screwed up in his life she was there, she was the one constant that wouldn't ever change. He slipped his hand up to the neck of her t-shirt and maneuvered his hand under the collar. His fingers touched the slightly raised skin of her scar. It sent a slight tingle through him. She didn't even move as he moved his hand around her shoulder, she just murmured contently. A little encouraged he shifted his hand down the further in her blouse, but before he did anything more than touch he hastily withdrew his hand.

Erin opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He bit his lip. "I just…I didn't think was right."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because if I started I know I couldn't stop, and neither of us want that." He was silenced by a kiss and he felt all his insecurities melt away. She could always do that to him. All she had to do was be near him and he would be clam. She would touch and all his worries were gone. She kissed him and all was right with the world.

When she pulled back he drew her closer to him and she snuggled into his shoulder. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I am." He let out a very content sigh. "You know there is something I want though…"

"Name it."

"I want to become an Animagi."

"Ok, Harry, becoming an Animagi isn't easy." Erin was saying. "Things can go horribly wrong." The black-haired girl had been talking to him for hours. They sat by the lake and Harry had always loved to listen to her. Almost every evening after they had History of Magic she would tell him the stories and history behind the boring notes.

Erin had such a passion about these things. She loved being an Animagus and it showed in her face. "What does it feel like?" Harry asked.

The girl paused. "It's hard to explain. It could be described as sexual…the emotions coursing through you create a very pleasurable sensation."

"What about while you are the wolf?"

"Truthfully?" Erin asked flopping down next to him. "Changing and being the wolf makes me feel freedom, when I can just and play and forget everything else." She took his hand in hers. "I so want to experience that with you, Harry."

He smiled. "I want to experience everything with you."

"Harry, what do you see…say ten years from now?"

Harry closed his eyes and brought her hand up to his chest. "In ten years we'll be almost twenty-four." Erin looked over at his happy face. "We'd be married, of course, perhaps we'll have a son and daughter…children anyway. We'd be Aurors, live with Remus…" Erin laughed. "You were thinking it too."

"You're not living with me." Both of them looked up to see Remus and Genie coming along hand-in-hand.

"I am now.' Erin said.

Remus shrugged. "You're single and not sleeping with Harry and there are no little Harry and Erin's running around."

"As far as you know." Erin teased.

"Right." Remus rolled his eyes. "Even I can see that aren't as bad as your parents. I'm still trying to figure out how you can possibly be an only child."

"Obviously Mum and Dad got very lucky…"

"While they were getting lucky." A voice said.

"Da-ad." Erin complained.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 3 of 3

Ch 15 

The moon shown brightly in the sky and a howl was heard in the still air. Another answered and the sound of a mystical bird singly and the sounds of two equines and then, "Erin, Sirius, be careful!"

Harry, Remus and Genie were walking along in the Forbidden Forest with their friends all around them. Erin and Sirius were jumping on each other and nipping playfully while James and Lily (stag and unicorn) walked along beside the three in human form. Xenia, as a phoenix, was perched on Remus' shoulder.

It was so peaceful and pleasant taking a stroll in the moonlight. Xenia flew off Remus' shoulder and landed on Sirius' head. The black dog yipped happily and the black wolf beside him bounded over to Harry, leaning against the boys' leg. Harry let his hand stroke her shiny fur. "You're beautiful." He murmured.

Erin looked up and nuzzled his hand. Even though it was a small gesture, Harry felt so much love emanating for her.

"We should take some pictures." Xenia suddenly said appearing beneath Sirius (still as a dog).

Back in the Common Room Xenia grabbed her bag and then rushed out again to an empty classroom. They spent a few hours taking pictures and then Erin and James went to develop them.

The peace and serenity of being with their parents didn't last long…this time it clearly was not Erin's fault…

The group was down by the lake again. Erin and Remus were rolling around on the ground together acting very muck like wolf cubs. Sirius and Xenia were lounging underneath a tree a few feet away and James, Lily, and Harry were talking nearby.

"Got you, Remus!"

"No, you don't!"

"Do too!"

Erin and Remus were laughing and trying to pin each other. Sirius watched them lazily as he was sprawled out across Xenia's lap. There was slight smile on his handsome face. 'You will need to know I love you…' He frowned as the thought came unbidden to his mind. 'What happens to us, love? Why are you so sad when you look at us? Why is Harry when he looks at James and Flower? What happens to us? You act like you don't know your own mum…Harry acts like he doesn't know his parents…What does Remus know?'

"Peter, stop skulking behind the tree." Xenia said cutting into Sirius' thoughts. "Must you spy on us? You're always doing that now. So just come out already!"

The sniveling form of Peter Pettigrew emerged plopping down beside Xenia and Sirius. "What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked not really caring.

"Nothing," The boy said glaring at Erin and Harry.

Harry glared right back, but Erin ignored him intent upon pinning Remus. He was small, but wiry. Erin, on the other hand, was larger, more firmly built, but still light and graceful, very much like her father. It was hard put to have a clear winner between the two.

"Ow!" Remus cried out. "No fair!"

"Wuss!" Erin yelled back laughing.

"Getting beat up by a girl, Remy?"

"No!" He said to Genie, who had just arrived without breaking his concentration.

"Yes!" Erin countered.

Genie chuckled and sat down next to Lily. There was mirthful and raucous laughter. They all looked up surprised to see a group of Slytherins. "Ah, is widdle Remus getting beat up my a widdle girl?" A beautiful blonde asked.

"Clear off, Serena!" Xenia said getting to her feet. The other immediately followed suit, none of them looking happy.

"Oh, come on, Xenia." A redhead scoffed. "Are you going to do something about us?"

"I just might, Xena." It was then Erin realized that the two girls who had spoken were her aunts. There were two other girls with them. One with dark hair and hooded eyes and a snooty one with white blonde hair…looking a lot like Draco Malfoy. With the four girls were five boys. Two big hulking ones, two tall, thin ones and one small and square. All of them looked distinctly evil and neither Erin nor Harry would have been surprised if all of them grew up to be Death Eaters.

"You gonna take all of us?" One of the hulking boys sneered.

"Why not, Lestrange?" James asked. "Same number."

"Like the Rat will fight." Serena hissed. "He's too scared. And Remus is just a little coward. And you, Xenia, are a stinking blood traitor just like your little boyfriend!"

She didn't get the chance to say another word. Erin had already arced her wand through the air. The girl was thrown back and landed several yards from where she had been standing. The others stared aghast at Erin. "Who's next?"

"Me." Xena said raising her wand. "You can take the others." She told her friends. "She's mine."

They faced each other and then spell after spell erupted from their wands. Erin knew exactly what the girl would do…she was honing in on her skills better than she had ever done. She was grateful that she could in a fight and since Erin never needed to verbalize her wonderful aunt never knew what she was going to throw at her next. All the redhead could do was hope that her shield charm held or that she got lucky and could dodge.

Spells were flying through the air and more than one person was down. It looked like a battle was taking place on the lawns.

No one noticed that Peter was gone. The small boy was running through the corridors and found McGonagall coming out of her classroom. "Professor! Some Gryffindors and Slytherins and a Ravenclaw are on the lawns having an all out wand battle! Several are already hurt!"

Erin launched a spell that sent Xena crashing to the ground. Xena was up in a moment returning something fierce. Erin barely dodged it. "AVISEMPRA!" She yelled.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" A voice bellowed. Those left standing turned and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and a huge wizard with a mustache standing there looking at everyone with expressions anywhere from aghast to furious.

'Oh, no, we're in trouble.' Erin and Harry both thought.

Madam Pomfrey hurried out and checked on Serena, Xena, Lily, Remus and some of the Slytherin boys. "Which ones of you did this much damage to these two girls?" She asked after checking Serena and Xena. She looked up. "Well, which ones of you?"

"She did." The hooded brunette said pointing at Erin. "She did it to both of them."

"You, dear?" Pomfrey asked. "You did this by yourself?"

"Yes." Erin said slowly. "They started it, but I performed the first spell. I will take the responsibility and the blame for this."

"All students report to their Head of House." Dumbledore commanded. "You two." He pointed to Erin and Harry. "With me."


	16. Chapter 16

Page 2 of 2

Chapter 16 

The three of us sat in Dumbledore's office not speaking. Fawkes flew over landing on Erin's lap making little noises of inquiry and cocking his head. "Hello, Fawkes." She said stroking his reddish head.

"Well, you two have a lot of explaining to do…for starters, what are your names? You don't go to Hogwarts…but you look too much like certain individuals not to be related to them in some way…and you know more about magic than some seventh years…"

"Harry Potter."

"Erin Black."

He looked at us for a moment with that penetrating gaze of his. "You are a Legilimenist…who are you?"

"We are the children of Sirius and Xenia and James and Lily." Harry said quietly.

"Explain yourselves."

Taking turns Harry and Erin told him everything from when Erin went to Harry's almost two weeks previous and ending with Dumbledore stopping the fight. The man nodded as they finished. "Erin, Harry, there is something you aren't telling me…"

"Something we can't tell you." Harry said. "The future, however, is 'riddled' with evil, there is a space of peace…evil however will always try to return."

"We stop Him then?" Dumbledore asked sitting a little forward and knowing he really shouldn't be asking that question.

"No." Harry said. "We do."

"The Phoenix…" Erin said suddenly still petting Fawkes. "Remarkable creatures, they die and are reborn, which makes you wonder are they really dead? Or do they just lie dormant? Are there connections between people and animals that cannot be explained? And for that matter between a person and someone else?"

"Perhaps…" Dumbledore said getting more out of that than he probably should have. "You are the Woman-Child then…" He sighed.

Harry had heard Erin called that before, by a certain Centaur by the name of Firenze when they were in first year. "Excuse me, sir, but what does that mean?"

"It is a title…" Dumbledore began. "A prophecy came into being long ago about a girl of Black and Lyancomp blood. Not many know the full prophecy. I don't, but I will look it up sometime…" He looked a little distracted. "Erin, may I see your Time Turner?"

Erin slipped the chain from her neck and Dumbledore took it. "Can it be fixed?"

"Oh, yes." Dumbledore said. "I shall let Flitwick see it. He shall have it ready by morning."

"Thank you, sir."

"That means you shall leave in the morning."

"Yes, sir." The both said.

"You may go now, and you don't have to sneak around. I am sure everyone has been alerted to your presence, though not whom you are. I will see you in the morning."

They got out of there fast. They wanted to spend as much time with the others as possible before they left.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 2 of 2

The next morning they tearfully said goodbye to their parents and Remus. Xenia gave Erin something before she left and hugged the girl tightly. Sirius came up and put his arms around both girls. "I've become used to you being here." He said sadly. "I just can't imagine you not being here with us."

"I love you." Erin whispered to both of them. "Don't forget that, ever."

"We won't." Sirius said. "I can't wait until the day I see you again and we can talk about this."

"You'll be getting a Howler from me when Harry and I get back. Don't worry."

Sirius laughed, a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a bark, and hugged them tighter. "Until then…" He kissed her forehead. "I will always love you more than my own life."

Lily held onto Harry. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mum." He whispered crying, knowing full well this was the last time he would ever feel her this close to him.

James came over looking like he was having trouble himself holding back tears. "Harry, don't change who you are…you're the best guy I've ever met. I'm glad I had a part in it…and you've changed my life."

"You've changed all of our lives." Lily said.

"Just don't forget about me and I love you." Harry said one last time before hugging both of them and Erin did the same with her parents. They got to Remus. "See you soon." Harry said grinning and Erin threw her arms around him.

Remus gratefully hugged her back and then hugged Harry. "Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Harry took Erin's hand and nodded to her. Dumbledore stood there and handed Erin the Time Turner. She slipped the golden chain around both of their necks and Dumbledore took out his wand giving it a tap. Harry and Erin turned. "Good-bye!" They called waving.

"Bye!" Everyone said back to them.

The 'ride' was fast and Erin and Harry found themselves in a cold, dark room… twenty years into the future. Erin took the chain from Harry's neck and they looked around. They heard the soft sound of footsteps and a door opened. "Ah, Harry, Erin, right on time." They could see the shining eyes of Dumbledore. "I am afraid this room is no longer used…but I remembered. Come, come."

He ushered them out into a disused staircase and through the halls to his office. In his office stood Remus looking very distraught. "There you two are." He said sighing. "You've been gone for a week."

"His fault." Erin and Harry said pointing to Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." He chuckled and took a seat. "I miscalculated the day and time…I was off by a week, but it's all right, I realized my mistake and I am glad it wasn't a huge one."

Erin hugged Remus and even though he was slightly angry with them he hugged her back. "Remus, why, if dad knew I was going to get a tattoo, did he say no?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "I don't know why he does anything."

"And I would like to know how it is I am an only child."

"That is one of the biggest mysteries." Remus sighed. "I've thought that myself a few times."

"And what about Genie?"

Remus' face fell. "Not now."

They spent the next few hours discussing everything that went on and then Dumbledore sent Harry back to his relative's house, they had no idea what had happened and Erin and Remus headed back to Lupine Cottage after a very long kiss between Harry and Erin, of course.

That evening when Remus and Erin were sitting in front of the fire, Erin broached the subject again. "Remus, what happened to Genie?"

The man looked old and there was a faint gleam in his tired eyes. "She died, her and the baby."


End file.
